Digimon 01:Reboot
by soojinah
Summary: Taichi, Yamato and the rest of the Digidestined are brought to the Digital World for the first time as ADULTS. They're definitely older, will they be wiser and more mature? Eh, probably not! Retelling of the original Adventure with adult Digidestined. *T for language!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So recently while browsing Netflix, my sisters and I found they'd uploaded Digimon 01. Oh HELLO childhood! While watching it, i thought how different the story would have been had the Digidestined been adults when they first got to the Digital World. I thought of that concept for a while but never really got around to writing-after all its been 10 years since I last wrote anything. But when they announced Digimon Adventure Tri- I just couldn't resist.

So please read/review, hopefully you find it as enjoyable as I did while writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Although I wish I did. :(

Digimon 2015 And So It Begins…

Vacation. It was the start of Taichi Kamiya's well deserved 5 day getaway in the beautiful, and most importantly, secluded hot spa resort located smack middle of Nowhere, USA. 5 years ago, he'd have preferred to spend vacation on an exotic island or beach but 5 years ago he wasn't Taichi Kamiya, soccer star and tabloid fodder, with droves of fangirls and paparazzi following him around like well, _fangirls._

And while Tai had expected the weather to be cooler here in the Appalachian mountains, he hadn't expected it to be freezing.

Like, what the hell? Tai could have sworn there was snow on the ground.

Wait, was that snow? The soft and fluffy white duvet covers fell off his chiseled body as he stumbled towards the floor to ceiling windows in his VIP suite.

"Holy shit! It _did_ snow!" The majestic view of the valley below him was impeded by a thick blanket of white snow that glittered brilliantly in the sunlight. _No fucking way. Its July though!_

_Oh wells_. Taichi shrugged as he reached over to pull on a blue Addidas track jacket over his plain white t, zipping the jacket all the way up to his chin. The snow didn't bother him too much, as long as the hot baths were still operational, maybe he could even have Steve his manager express ship him his boarding gear and take advantage of this snow while it lasts.

Tai was actually starting to get excited. Quickly, he pulled on the same brown trousers from yesterday (only worn for half a day, while checking in, relax! They aren't ripe yet!), jammed his feet into a pair of Addidas running shoes and finished his look with a pair of Tom Ford aviator sunglasses.

He will call Steve. Later.

But for now? Breakfast. Definitely breakfast.

Down in the chic but cozy VIP dining room, a few people were already enjoying their meals.

There was that designer chick- Sora was it?- sitting at a table with a girl way to skinny to be alive but was apparently a model of sorts and they were both having what looked like half a boiled egg and an alarmingly bright green sludge for breakfast.

Near the windows were two blonde males having God knows what, but either they were brothers or very narcissistic gay lovers, the two were practically identical. Tai was not in the mood to guess which, after all he hadn't had his morning coffee yet and at 10AM it was practically dawnand therefore too early to start thinking.

Along the bar was Koushiro Izumi, the founder of a Social Media platform that was apparently revolutionary but Tai had long stopped using anything more than Instagram since he'd started playing soccer professionally.

And next to Izumi was dark blue haired bespectacled male, very doctor or teacher like(coincidentally they were the exact two types of people Tai did not get along very well with, thank you very much), wiping down the bar stool and counter with a Sani-Wipe.

Dear Lord. It was still way too early.

Tai considered going back to sleep momentarily when a whiff of magical strong black coffee wafted past him.

_Coffee. Even if I go back, I should take a mug back with me._

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of color against the white of the snow.

_Wait, what the fuck was that? Don't tell me its aliens and shit, this is supposed to be my vacation, why the fuck couldn't this have gone down while I was still working, like when I was shooting that God-Awful Addidas commercial or shit-_

"It's an aurora!" The skinny girl was already making her way towards the grand French doors opening out into a balcony, the back of her head and shoulders entirely obscured by the giant white floppy sunhat and her ass hidden under a flouncy pink dress.

"Like an aurora borealis? That's impossible! Those only occur in the far north, we are too far south!" Izumi looked up from his lap top, his satellite phone in hand. Closing the computer and placing it into a backpack beside him, he started for the doors as well.

"Yeah well tell that to the snow." Sora had joined the small group assembled outside, shivering on the balcony. One of the blondes, dressed in a green hoodie and khaki pants began taking photos with a giant DSLR.

When Tai crossed out into the open, the first thing he noticed was the sharp sting from the frosty air, the second was that the light display going on above was pretty stinking awesome.

"Well, whatever's happening, it's beautiful!" Skinny girl again. Next to Tai, the dark haired guy fidgeted nervously with his glasses.

"I don't know. Weather should stick to their patterns, this snow in July? It's making me nervous." Tai rolled his eyes. _Dude's got a stick up his ass._

"Come on, bro, relax!" Thumping the guy on the shoulder once, Tai gave him a huge grin before turning his attention to the wonderful pink and green lights streaking across the sky.

Just then, there was a huge boom, out of nowhere, shocking the small group gathered outside.

"What the fuck was that?!" The other blonde yelled and when Tai turned to get a good look at him he was surprised to see that he recognized the man. Or at least those bright blue eyes were really familiar, like where did he see him from?

_Oh yeah. He's the vocalist from that band that disbanded a few years ago because the vocalist started grad school or something. What was his name again? Something with an M-Michael?_

"I don't know Matt, thunder?" _MATT! That was his name! Huh, didn't realize he had a brother…or is that a lover? No, I'm pretty sure he was straight, he was rumored to be dating around with all sorts of females._

"No way, I didn't even see any lightning, can there be thunder without lightning?" Everyone was starting to get panicky.

"Well technically, although very rare, thunder can-" Izumi was cut off when little projectiles came shooting down towards them. _Oh fuck, now I'm starting to get a little panicked, that boom was from the sound of these missiles breaking the sound barrier, wasn't it? Jesus, we're dead._

_And who is the asshole that's shooting missiles at a bunch of tourists? What a freaking prick! And who's the target anyways? _

The seven standing in the snow did not even have the time to react as the little streaks of light fell in front of each of them.

"What the fuck? Oh good lord Jesus, I'm alive!" Tai started to laugh, partly from relief but mostly from the crazy surges of adrenaline coursing through his body. Like, not even when he'd been seconds from shooting the winning goal of the World Cup games had he felt such a rush that even the small hairs on his legs tingled.

"What was that? That was crazy. Am I dreaming or did everyone else just see what I just saw?" Sora was looking a little pale from the shock, her reddish eyes wide with surprise. Admittedly, she was pretty cute even when she was dressed in just a boxy yellow tank top with boyfriend jeans, her fiery red hair covered by a cheery blue beanie.

"It looks like a gadget of sorts. Interesting. It doesn't seem to be an explosive from what I can tell, but who knows." Izumi was bent down peering intently at the snow.

Tai turned his attention back down to whatever it was that very nearly ended his existence. The force of its landing had created a small crater near his feet and it was a wonder that the balcony didn't collapse from the shock. A small white device lay in a small puddle of melted snow. It…looked almost like a tamagotchi.

Tai chuckled. Which idiot just deployed a bunch of toys unto a mountain? Not thinking much of the situation and glad that it wasn't a, well, a bomb or missile of sorts, Tai picked up the small gadget.

"Uhh..I wouldn't touch that thing if I were you…" The blue haired dude started but trailed off when he realized that everyone else was already holding whatever device it was in their hands, studying the random gifts with mild curiosity.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a strange sensation of the ground starting to crumble beneath them. And then they _were_ falling.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

"AAAHHH! OH MY GOD, I WANT A REFUND ON THIS VACATION!"

"Tai! Tai wake up!" Taichi groaned. He had a massive headache and his body felt like it had just been pummeled by a team of American football players. Or in short, he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

_What the hell happened? Ugh, I am never, ever drinking again._

Straining, Tai tried to recall the events of the previous night, the party he must have attended and gotten wasted at, otherwise there could be no other explanation for this rip roaring headache.

"Tai! Come on! I've been waiting forever for you to come!" _Who the hell was that?_

Scrunching his face as he pried an eye open, he was shocked to see a small mass of light pink fur with demon-red eyes obscuring his line of vision.

"AHHH!WHAT THE-WHAT THE WHAT? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" The headache quickly vanished as Tai leapt up onto his feet and unceremoniously hopped a couple times back.

It was even more terrifying from farther away. WTF, it didn't even have a body, it was literally a decapitated animal's head, quite obviously demon possessed as it was _talking-_and, my god, _it knew his name!_

For a decapitated head, it was surprisingly fast and chased after Tai.

"Be nice Tai! I'm Koromon, your digimon!"

"I don't care what your name is, you are TERRIFYING! And what the hell is a digimon anyways?" Tripping. Taichi must be tripping, there was no other explanation for it. Oh man oh man, Tai would go cold turkey on all his bad habits immediately if this nightmare would end!

"A digimon is a digital monster! I have been waiting forever for you to get here!" The little guy stopped bouncing around and started up at Tai.

Hmph. It was kinda cute. But freaky. Definitely freaky.

_But what the hell? It just acknowledged itself as a MONSTER!_

Gingerly, Tai swallowed his chagrin. Maybe he _had_ overreacted, especially if it was a trip, there was no reason to be a little pansy.

Reaching down, he picked up the small little bundle of fur. The little guy was soft and warm, and if Tai could get past the no body/arms/legs thing, he had to admit the monster was pretty cute. Kinda like a deformed puppy.

"Koromon. Huh. Interesting. Well, you seem to know me already but I'm Tai." Slowly, his pulse started to come back to normal. _Baby steps, baby steps._

The was a soft rustle in the trees to his side and Tai instinctively tensed his muscles.

"Taichi, Taichi, are you ok?" Oh Thank God! It was Koushiro, blessed be his soul, stepping into the small clearing that Tai had woken up in. It was a wonderful sight, the young programmer in all his orange button downed and beige trouser-d glory, trusty backpack in tow.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. You ok?"

"I'm ok, thanks. Motimon here was explaining a few things to me when we heard you-"

"Uh yeah, no I'm cool, I'm fine, just a little sup-AHHH!FUUCK!" Tai yelped as another pale pink…bug? Appeared from behind Izzy.

"Hi Tai! I'm Motimon! I'm Koushiro's digimon, and I see you've met Koromon already!" An..Another one?

"As I was saying, Tai, I don't think we're on the resort anymore."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, I wouldn't have paid for _this_, let me tell you." Looking around Tai spied a tree that looked relatively easy to climb, or so he hoped, he hadn't climbed a tree in since forever.

Grunting, he started to pull himself up limb by limb, praying that the tree wouldn't give up under his weight.

When he finally reached as high as he would dare to go, he took a deep breath and started to look around.

Huh. Interesting.

"What do you see?"

"Well…there's what looks like a beach in the distance and…some snow capped mountains? Dude, where do you think we are?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. It can't be anywhere in the geological US though, that's for sure." Huh. Scanning the skies again, Tai was excited to see what looked like a bright red helicopter heading towards him.

"Hey Koushiro! I think I see a chopper, we might be saved!" Tai called down to Izzy while the latter just made a thumbs up sign.

"Uh..Tai? I don't know what a chopper is, but that looks like a Kuwagamon!" Koromon chirped in a strained voice, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"A what?" Tai focused his eyes on the red blur that was successively getting larger and larger and…oh shit, it wasn't a helicopter!

A giant red beetle with gigantic pincers was flying right at them and Tai stared agape at the _size _of that thing. It was a behemoth! Easily as big as a tank-with wings!

"TAI! DUCK!" Koromon knocked Taichi down just as the monster easily clipped through the remaining top half of the tree they were sitting in. A rush of air and a foul stench flew past Tai as the Kuwagamon went by, a rain of wood shavings and splinters falling around him.

"TAI! GO!" Koromon again knocked Tai which caused him to fall a few feet before he quickly make his way down to the ground where Koushiro and Motimon waited anxiously.

Just as the giant bug turned around and headed for them, Koromon suddenly jumped for the beetle, heaving in a giant breath of air before yelling " BUBBLE BLOW!"

"YEAH KOROMON! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Taichi yelled as the little guy launched what appeared to be a…giant pink bubble?

The bubble hit the beetle against the head with a pop.

"Wait, what was that? That's it?!" Tai groaned. They were screwed. That was going to do nothing to the giant digimon.

Suprisingly, the Kuwagamon yelled a god-awful sound before lurching away.

"Oh shit! That worked?! I can't believe that worked! Yeah man!" Taichi hugged the exhausted Koromon, who'd fallen into his arms after his little show of exertion.

"Most impressive. But uh, and I hate to say this, but KUWAGAMON IS COMING BACK!"

"Oh dear, everyone, follow me, I know where to hide!" The two males began to run after the little digimon down into the trees as Kuwagamon chased them from above. Each tree the giant digimon passed was cut through like passing a knife through silken tofu.

"Hurry! Hurry! For having such long legs, you guys are sure slow!" Taichi gritted his teeth as his pushed his legs faster.

Oh shit! If he didn't have a fucking blinding concussion, he'd be able to run faster, after all he was a fucking _soccer star_ for heaven's sakes.

"Hurry! We're almost here!" Then, suddenly, Motimon hopped into a tree. Like literally _hopped into a tree._

"What just happened here? That's not physically possible!" Izumi stammered while panting to catch his breath.

"Who the hell cares?! Come on!" Grabbing Koushiro by the arm, Taichi jumped towards the tree as well, scrunching his eyes shut and bracing for impact.

_Oh dear Lord, help us!_

And nothing. It was amazingly quiet in the..tree? Tai waited a moment to open his eyes and was surprised to see the tree was more like a dooms day prepper's bunker in the inside, with thick sheets of metal rising up into a tapered dome.

"How fascinating." Koushiro was already up and testing the walls of the bunker. Up ahead, they could hear Kuwagamon screaming but faintly and getting even fainter.

Soon there was no indication that the monster was still out there.

"I think he's gone. You think it's safe to go outside?" Taichi was sitting crouched against the wall.

Izzy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hey guys, it's safe to come out now!" SORA! Taichi poked his head out, flinching just a little as he felt his head go through nothing yet there was a very distinct difference between the bunker and outside..where ever it was.

He would never get used to that feeling.

Just outside the bunker, Sora stood there smiling, a little hybrid plant/puppy standing next to her.

"Hello there, I'm Sora and this is Yokomon."

"I'm Koromon and that's Motimon."

"So nice to meet you!" Sora smiled and Tai swore no other woman looked as beautiful as this plain girl in a beanie did just then, not even his mother.

Tai stepped out of the tree as did Koushiro and immediately enveloped Sora in a big bear hug. Sora laughed, "It's nice to see you again as well Tai!"

Pulling away, Sora also reached out to Koushiro who gave a hug in turn, albeit awkwardly.

"You too, Koushiro! I've been meaning to send you a thank you for helping me set up my website!" Koushiro blushed slightly before turning away.

"No worries."

Suddenly there was a dash of white and a small but very obese guinea pig with fangs of death was rolling around with all the other digimon.

"Tokomon, come back buddy!" The unidentified blonde came running into the clearing, and behind him was Matt the rock star.

Tucked under Matt's arm was an orange ball of fur with a giant-ass metallic horn.

"Oh hey guys! You guys are here too? This is awesome!" Definitely immature, Taichi mused as he gave the young man a handshake and friendly man-hug with plenty of room for Jesus. He proceeded to give Izumi the same friendly reception before turning to give Sora a quick peck on her cheek.

"Those are yours, I'm assuming? This is Tsunomon, apparently." Matt nudged his head in the direction of all the digimon gathered in front of their humans, while keeping a slight distance from the rest of the group. _Too cool for school, I guess._

Tai stepped forward, getting ready to introduce all of them to each other when, from the far side of the clearing they heard an incredible racket.

"AAHHH! Get away, stop following me! AAHHH, HELP!" The blue haired dude- Tai was going to assume he was a doctor- burst into the clearing, his face clearly stricken with fear. On his left shoulder was a strange greige seal with a little orange flame spouting out of his forehead.

"Stop following you? I'd never leave your side, Jyou!" Huh, so his name was Jyou.

"Hey, hey! Calm down there buddy, that little guy's your pet!" The young blonde reached out to steady the blue haired-er, Jyou and laughed as Jyou shuddered.

"Well, I guess we should all introduce ourselves, right? I'll go first. I'm Taichi Kamiya, soccer player and uh this is my…this is Koromon."

"Koushiro Izumi, programmer. And that's Motimon. Pleasure to meet everyone."

"I'm designer Sora Takenouchi, and this here's Yokomon."

"Well, I'm Dr. Jyou Kido and…I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"I'm Bukamon!"

"Uh, yeah, this is er, Bukamon."

"Nice, well, I'm Yamato Ishida, formerly a vocalist, now an astrophysicist. Please call me Matt and no signatures". Everyone chuckled politely.

"Right and this is Tsunomon, and here is my little brother-"

"Hey everyone, I'm TK! And say hello to my little buddy Tokomon!"

Tai looked around the group, glad to finally have names to place with each face and thankful that they all seemed like pretty decent people.

"Yeah well. I guess that's all of us? Wait no, that skinny girl- what happened to her?" Tai asked while flipping his aviators up over his forehead.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi" Yamato replied as he shifted Tsunomon on his arm. The blonde looked pretty put together in a dark green plaid shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans and brown hipster work boots. Tai almost wished he'd put more thought into what he wore as well but hey, to his defense, he had no idea this was going to happen.

_Interesting how he already knows the chick's name. _

"Mimi, yeah, whatever. Let's go find her."

Sora narrowed her eyes and cocked her head slightly to her left, as if she was listening very closely.

"Wait, guys, I think I hear her. And it's coming from that direction." Sora picked up Yokomon and started for a dark path right into the woods.

_Whoa, girl's pretty ballsy. _

Tai grabbed Koromon and followed after the red-head, surprised at how fast she was able to run down such an unruly path. The others followed suit and soon enough they were all able to hear the high-pitched and terrified screams of the girl.

"It's ok, Mimi, they're our friends!" Someone from the group called out to the small pink blur that was running frantically towards them. As they grew closer to each other, Tai noticed the girl was _running in heels._

_Damn! I didn't even think that was possible!_

"I'm pretty sure that thing isn't our friend!" Mimi yelled as she caught up to the group and proceeded to run right past them, a small green animated bean sprout in tow. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and the familiar sound of pincers snapping through trees.

_Oh fuck, not again!_

"It's Kuwagamon! Run!" The rest of the group quickly turned around and ran after the pretty girl in pink. Kuwagamon chased after them with a vengeance and Tai's heart sunk straight to his knees when they finally came to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

_Oh fuck. I'm too young to die!_

While Tai was only a little out of breath (mostly from panic, mind you, not from the run- he was a seasoned athlete after all), the rest of the group were panting like asthmatic dogs trying to catch their breath.

All too soon, Kuwagamon caught up to them and landed on ground with a sickening thud.

_Ok, think you stupid baboon, there's got to be a way out. _

Looking around, Tai could see there was really only 2 possible options:

_Suicide by jumping over the cliff because I am sure as fuck not going to become beetle biscuits or_

_Distract the dumb bug while we run back into the woods for cover _

Option 2 seemed like a much better option than hurling one's self down into a raging river below but how the fuck were they going to distract the beast?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt pull out a beretta pistol from his jeans and quickly trigger a few shots at Kuwagamon.

_Oh thank god for hipsters! But wait, what the fuck, he couldn't have shot at the dumb bug while we were running?!_

Fourteen sets of very hopeful eyes watched the giant digimon…but nothing?

"What the fuck- you missed?! How did you miss?! That thing's larger than the Empire State Building!"

"I didn't miss you little shit! The bullets are not doing anything to this thing!"

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" Wailed the good doctor.

"No! We'll fight!" The digimon started to struggle against their human counterparts, trying to get free.

Tai started to laugh hysterically.

"You guys? What, you're going to blow bubbles at that thing again?!" He was incredulous. The thought of a few bubbles doing any damage at all when a beretta was not even able to ding the monster was the very worst kind of joke.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tai on this one guys, maybe there's another way." Koushiro was doubled down with his hands on his knees, his face slightly flushed from the run.

"Well we are going to have to try, you have to let us!"

_Option 2- distract Kuwagamon while we run back into the woods-the digimon distract Kuwagamon and we run back into the woods!_

"Ok well, if you're suicidal then go right on ahead!" Koromon broke free from Tai's arms as did the rest of the digimon. They all rushed towards the Kuwagamon who stood there waiting, pincers and all.

"Bubble Blow!" Tai's feet however remained glued to the ground as he watched their newly forged friends throw themselves at the beetle.

It was a losing battle and Tai felt a strange mix of emotions as he watched the small pink bubbles expelled from their little bodies float towards Kuwagamon. _Pride? Affection? Panic? _

As expected, the large monster swatted the bubbles away with a giant shake of his pincers and smacked all the digimon back down to their respective humans.

"Oh Tanemon! Tanemon, are you alright?!" Mimi held the little green digimon in her arms, her large hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"We have to try again!" _Wow, persistent little things aren't they._

"Well, you saw how brilliantly that played out! Oh man, I wish I'd thought to bring bug spray with me!" The good doctor was surprisingly calm while assessing the small digimon for any injuries.

"We can't just give up, we have to keep trying!"

"Yeah well I hope you have few more tricks up your sleeve otherwise, we're royally screwed!" Even too cool for school Yamato Ishida was starting to sound strained.

"Ok well, if you have any better ideas now is the time to spit it out!"

"Just let us fight!"

Tai looked down into Koromon's eyes. They were set and determined and Tai knew there was no other real feasible options.

"Good luck, little guy, thanks for saving my sorry butt, I'll set up a charity in your name!" Tai let go of his friend and as he did, something flashed white hot behind his eyes and that same white flash enveloped Koromon!

With a myriad of colors and a fancy twirling sequence, Koromon exploded into a…mini orange T-rex?

Oh this acid trip was the gift that kept on giving, wasn't it?

"Koromon digivolve to…AGUMON!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…GABUMON!"

"Motimon digivolve to…TENTOMON!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…BIYOMON!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…PALMON!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…GOMAMON!"

"Tokomon digivolve to…PATAMON!"

WHOA. HOLD UP, WHAT THE FUCK?

"How's that for a bag of tricks! POISON IVY!" The green plant/cactus suddenly grabbed one of Kuwagamon's legs with a bunch of vines, holding the bug in place while the rest of the digimon ran up to attack.

Tai noticed that each one attacked the bug with their own signature move and was eagerly anticipating Koromon, er, Agumon's attack.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Pepper breath?! Who came up with these names?! A small burst of flames burst out and visibly singed the beast.

"OK GUYS, NOW ALL TOGETHER!" All the digimon began mercilessly pounding the giant digimon with their various attacks, and the Kuwagamon let out one more deafening scream before falling limply to the ground. The ground below them reverberated with the echoes of the monster's fall.

"Holy shit, did that just happen?" Matt asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"FUCK YEAH THAT JUST HAPPENED! COME HERE BUDDY! You were awesome!" Tai gave Agumon a giant bear hug.

"THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC! YEAH PATAMON!" TK high-fived Patamon before hugging him as well.

"Biyomon! I'm just so glad you are alright!"

"Prodigious!"

"Palmon, thank you! You saved our lives!" Mimi planted a small kiss right on Palmon's nose while the small digimon beamed with pride.

"Oh thank god! We're alive! We're alive!"

The celebration was short lived however as the Kuwagamon jumped to its feet, very clearly pissed at the situation.

With another deafening screech, the monster lurched forward and jabbed at the ground with it's pincers.

"Why do I have a shitty feeling about this?" Jyou mumbled as the ground started to shake around them.

From the point of contact, hundreds of little cracks started to appear like the special effects in a very low budget apopcalypse film about monster earthquakes.

_Oh FUCK! What now?!_

The cliff on which they were standing in started to break off from the rest of the mountain and in what felt like slow motion started to fall down into the raging river below.

_OH FUCK, I GUESS WE'RE GOING WITH OPTION 1?! SUICIDE BY RIVER!_

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!"

Please R/R. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews and follows! It really means a lot to know people are reading :)**

Digimon Adventure- Birth of Greymon

* * *

_So let me bring you to up to speed._

_On what was was supposed to be day one of a wonderful, well deserved vacation, shit hit the fan. Like literally-or figuratively? ANYWAYS, I, Taichi Kamiya, along with 6 other pretty chill people were abducted, yes ABDUCTED to this strange world where giant beetles fly around trying to eat you._

_Yeah it sucks major balls._

_But they assigned us these little talking animals called Digimon- digital monsters-to protect us which worked out surprisingly well and they were able to take down Kuwagamon, the giant beetle digimon. _

_Well take him down just so that he could send us falling towards a raging river._

* * *

The seven adults and their respective digimons were falling towards the river below. Tai estimated it was _at least_ a good 800 ft drop to the water. _Oh fuck, I'm going to die, aren't I?_

Some of the digimon, like Biyomon and Patamon, had wings and were trying to keep their humans from falling.

"Sora, I got you!" Biyomon shouted as she grabbed onto one of Sora's thin arms. The pink bird managed to keep Sora suspended in the air briefly before the weight sent them plummeting down towards the water.

Patamon wasn't even able to slow the descent of TK by even a little, the small wingspan of the digimon no match for the young blonde's tall six foot one frame, even if he was on the slimmer side.

Palmon grabbed Mimi and grabbed for an outcropping of rock jutting out from the side of the cliff.

"AHH!" Squealed the girl as they bounced from the snap of the vines breaking their fall. The vines seemed to hold for a few seconds before the entire boulder dislodged from the cliff. Mimi and Palmon were back to falling, only now with the threat of being crushed by the dislodged mountain.

They were mere seconds from impact. Tai braced himself and tried to get his body as straight as possible-he'd seen Navy Seals dive into the water from impossible heights in this very manner on TV and figured it was his best bet.

Needless to say, it was _much_ harder to move your body around mid free-fall.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look too good!" Gomamon shouted to Jyou who had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, you think?!" Jyou yelled.

"Geez, no need to yell! FISH NET!" Gomamon shouted. Suddenly, there was a rippling from beneath the surface of the water and thousands and thousands of fish gathered together to form a big cushion of sorts.

One by one, the adults hit the mass of fish.

How the fish were able to survive the impact of human bodies hurling at them from 800ft above was a feat that even Koushiro was unable to explain, except perhaps the fish in the digital world had the constitution of steel with the softness of an air cushion.

"Oh thank you Lord Jesus! We made it" Jyou did not even mind sitting on a wriggling mass of fish, parasites and germs be damned!

"Ok, so, not a yacht but this will do!" Tai said out loud to no one in particular. Everyone seemed to have made the landing and he was relieved that they hadn't been turned into human spam, although if he had to be absolutely honest, the fishs' wriggling and squirming bodies and fins were starting to bother him.

From the rear of the makeshift raft, Mimi squealed. Tai groaned. The girl was _loud_.

Turning around to see what was bothering her, Tai opened his mouth to tell her to grow up when he saw Kuwagamon tumbling into the water with a shower of rock and earth.

From the point of impact, large rolling waves began to undulate towards them.

_Oh fuck. Nothing ever goes smoothly here, does it?_

Sora and TK joined in on the yelling, panicked.

"Uh, Gomamon, don't want to hate on your friends but there's a wave coming!" TK yelled. _Too late, _Tai thought as the wave caught up to them and they were rushed along down the river.

When they reached a slower area, the fish suddenly started to dissipate, dropping their passengers into the cold river below.

_Well at least this dip will help get the fishy smell out of our clothes-we were starting to smell pretty ripe as it is._

Jyou was the first to make it out of the water.

"What was that? Some kind of floating fish market?"

"Hey! You're lucky they were having some kind of school reunion and were in the area." Gomamon quipped as Jyou shook the water off of his horn rimmed glasses. His clothes were thoroughly soaked, from his clean white oxford shirt and grey knitted vest to his beige slacks and fine Italian leather shoes.

"Seriously? It was a rhetorical question" Jyou answered as Gomamon chuckled to himself.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, I just asked them for a lift" Jyou had to smile, the little digimon looked so proud of himself.

"Well make sure you thank them for me, er, I guess, Gomamon?"

"Yup, I'm Gomamon now! I digivolved from Bukamon to Gomamon!"

"And I digivolved from Koromon to-"

"Agumon. Yeah, we heard while you guys were doing that transforming thing earlier with Kuwagamon." Tai interrupted the digimon before they all went around introducing their names again. They were adults, they'd heard them shout their new names with each incredible transformation. Besides, he was starting to get antsy sitting around soaking wet out in the open.

"Digivolving, is that like Pokemon? Like how Charmander turns into Charizard?" Takeru asked. He had taken his green hoodie off and was wringing it with his hands, trying to squeeze the rest of the water out.

"Pokemon? I don't know about that but all I know is that digivolving is a very hard process and we can't do it alone!" Tentomom buzzed, "we need to have energy from you to help up digivolve!"

"Huh. That's interesting. How are you able to draw power from us?" Koushiro asked while checking his satellite phone for reception. Miraculously, the phone had survived the plunge into the river as Tai could see the blue glow from the screen. _What is that thing? A Nokia?!_

"We don't know! We actually don't know everything about the digital world either!"

"Hmph. Well, I guess we'll eventually find out. And...I guess I'm not going to get satellite reception here either." Shutting the phone off, Izumi replaced it into his bag before packing up the backpack.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand around all day. Lets do something!" Yamato had been assessing the situation quietly but was now ready to leave.

"I agree. I think we came from around there, where that mountain is." Sora pointed to a range of mountains looming in the distance.

"Well, I think we should explore around here, find out if there's anyone that can assist us."

"Not me, I'm not going anywhere. Boy Scouts 101- if you get lost, stay put and rescue squads will come looking for you. Man, if we only had reception, we could alert the authorities to our whereabouts!" Jyou crossed his arms across his chest, daring the others to challenge him.

Yamato took the bait.

"Listen, we need to get out of the open and find a safe place to stay, maybe even a town or a village or something, otherwise we're too vulnerable if Kuwagamon decides to come back!" _Oh shit, one point for Yamato._

"Maybe we can walk along this river? Doesn't societies usually crop up near bodies of water?" Dear Takeru was obviously fresh out of college, having remembered little facts from sociology and anthropology courses.

"Yeah! Lets just get out of the way, I don't want to be around if Kuwagamon does decide to show up." Mimi grumbled from her squatted position on the floor as she fanned herself with her floppy white hat.

"Oh dear, I wish I hadn't worn these pants. They ride up when I walk too much!" Jyou mumbled, quite obviously the rest of the group had decided they were going to go explore.

"You're one to speak. I'm the one with heels! So wait, are there more monsters like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Indeed there are" Palmon answered to which the girl shuddered.

"What happens when it gets dark? Ugh, that would be so creepy!" Sora was also starting to get nervous.

"Who says it even gets dark here?" Matt countered, smirking a little.

"That would be a highly unnatural phenomenon." Izzy started to open his mouth to elaborate when Jyou cut him off.

"And you call this natural? Look, I think it would be far safer to find a safe cave to hide in until the authorities find us!"

"Yeah well, if you guys are done, I'm going to go that way." Tai was tired of everyone standing around in a circle, arguing. He had no time for that shit.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you even know what's over there?" Yamato yelled.

Tai waved him off. "There's a cliff over that way and that's where I saw the ocean."

"The OCEAN?!"

"Whoa, calm down, everyone, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Tai was amused at the shocked expressions of the rest of the group. _Didn't they think of looking around?_

"Yeah, there's an ocean out that way, doesn't look too far. And besides, maybe there'll be a boat or shit."

"Yeah, we could water ski home." Yamato snorted.

"Huh. Funny" Sora was obviously not amused.

"Listen, if you want to stand around here all day, then be my guest but I'm done." Tai flipped his aviators back over his eyes and started to walk away from the rest, hands clasped behind his head.

"Well_ he _can go, but I think we are far better off looking for a cave to hide and-"

"Hey Jyou! Everyone's leaving us!"

"Hey wait for us!"

* * *

The walk was surprisingly easy, with beautiful trees along the way.

"Whatever these flowers are, they're beautiful!" Sora exclaimed as she stopped by one vibrant red flower that resembled a cross between a rose and a hibiscus and snapped a photo with her iPhone.

"Yeah, at first I thought they were subtropical but upon closer inspection, they don't appear to be anything I've ever encountered at all!" Izumi was also admiring the lush foliage that grew up off the river bank.

"Well whatever they are, they're making my hay allergies act up!" Jyou grumbled again.

"Hey Jyou, is there anything you _don't_ complain about?!" Yamato called back from the front. Tai had to agree, the blue haired doctor was starting to get very annoying and that was putting it mildly.

"That's_ Dr. Kido_ to you!" Jyou called back.

There were many conversations going around with everyone getting to know their own digimon.

Taichi sighed. "Man, when I get back, this is going to make some story."

Just then, Gabumon sniffed the air.

"Ahh, nothing like the smell of the ocean!" Just before them, the river opened up into a wide sandy beach with the waves from the ocean crashing onto the soft white dunes.

"Oh yeah! I love the beach! Too bad I don't have my board!" Takeru was clearly pumped up and his pace quickened with his eagerness to reach the water.

"Yeah and it's too bad I don't have my bikini!" Despite the protest, Mimi was also excited as she too began to walk as fast as she could in four inch heels.

Suddenly the shrill ring of a telephone cut through whatever chatter the group was making.

"Did you hear that?" Yamato asked.

"The fuck, that sounded like a phone!" Reaching into his pocket, Tai fished out his smartphone. The thing was dead-figures. All around him, everyone checked their phones as well but shook their heads to indicate it wasn't their phone that was rigning.

The shrill ring came again.

"Shit, where's that coming from?" The ringing was unnerving Yamato.

"Yeah that's definitely a phone. Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora added as she shrugged.

Taichi took a few more steps. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Tai grinned widely before turning to the group.

"Behold hipsters! PAYPHONES!" Tai was cracking up as Yamato, Sora and Izumi just stared at him.

Behind them, Jyou began to run.

"I KNEW THERE WOULD BE SOME VESTIGES OF HUMANITY!"

The rest of the group began to follow suit. What had appeared initially to be just one payphone turned out to be a row of them, just fine and dandy as if someone placed them there in the middle of nowhere to be found by them.

The phone stopped ringing as soon as Tai reached the first phone.

"Why'd it stop ringing?"

"Wrong number maybe?"

"It's probably aliens. They're probably doing this to fuck with our heads." Tai stared at Izumi as it suddenly dawned on him. _Holy shit, don't tell me Koushiro Izumi, the brilliant computer whiz, is a Scientologist?! No fucking way- that's too funny!  
_

Stifling a laugh, Taichi held out his hand, palm up.

"Well, anyone got change?"

"Change? What for?"

"Obviously I'm going to make a call."

"Oh. Just call collect and charge the aliens." _Aliens?! HAHA is he really a scientologist?! Or is he trying to be funny?_

Izumi waltzed by before Taichi was able to figure out if he was joking or not and stepped into the next booth. The others all ran to a booth to make a call as well.

Tai was able to get a call through.

"Hello? This is Tai, can I have my manager on the line please?"

"The time is exactly 45 miles per hour and 90 seconds!" And automated voice answered him. Tai scrunched his forehead as he stared at the receiver. _What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

"Tomorrow's forecast is cloudy with the chance for occasional ice cream" Mimi listened intently, a slight frown on her face.

"What do you wear for that?"

"This number only exists in your imagination-please hang up and don't call back!"

Yamato and Tk looked at each other and shrugged.

"What number did you dial bro?"

"I'm telling you, its a twisted alien joke!" Izumi hung up his phone as he once more tried to get reception on his satellite phone.

Sora also had a weird and vaguely unsettling message in the same automated voice. She hung up the phone in a huff.

"Any luck?" Taichi asked the girl. Her mahogany eyes were knitted with frustration.

"No."

"This is weird as fuck."

"To leave a message, press one now. To leave a finger print press two now! Fifteen dollars for the next 3 minutes!" Jyou grumbled in frustration.

"Ok, next one!" Slamming down the phone into the receiver, he started to punch in the next set of numbers.

The rest of the group had given up and were lounging on the sand, watching as the doctor increasingly got more frustrated.

"Very curious. Is the doctor always like this?" Koushiro asked. Everyone shrugged.

"No matter how many times he tries, those phones aren't going to work" Yamato sighed as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Well, fuck it then. I'm going to see if there's a boat around or something." Pushing himself up with a little jump, Tai stretched his sore muscles. It was turning out to be a very bizarre day.

"Wait, what are you doing? Just because we can't call out doesn't mean anyone can't call in! I'm going to stay here and wait in case someone decides to call." Tai rolled his eyes. Yamato could be so disagreeable sometimes.

"Besides we could all use a little rest" continued Yamato as he gestured to Mimi and Takeru, with the former rubbing her swollen and blistered feet and the latter sprawled out on the white sand.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Koushiro stomach growled obscenely just then as the redhead smiled apologetically.

"Anyone's got anything to eat? All I have are a few mints."

Takeru grinned as he pulled his hipster backpack towards him.

"Well, I've got some candy and protein bars and most importantly vodka, if anyone'd like a swig. Too bad I don't have anything to chase it down with." He unscrewed the cap off the large bottle of Ketel One vodka, although Tai noticed it was half empty. _Well atleast the kid's got good taste in liquor. I could really use a drink…_

"Ooh, be nice and share some with Mimi" The girl in pink cooed as she practically jumped on the kid. She hadn't seemed like the cougar type but this just went to show that one should not judge a book by its cover.

"Oh, I'd share with you even if you didn't ask nicely" Takeru replied while grinning at his brother. Yamato rolled his eyes. His younger brother _still_ behaved like he was in college when he'd already graduated last year.

"Mimi, what do you have in that bag of yours?" Startled, Mimi looked down at the satchel next to her sandals.

"Hmm lets see. I've got my makeup and a brush, one of those multiple function knife thingies, some jewelry, a lighter...and a few other things." A mountain of junk managed to come out from the confines of her bag and Tai was amazed to see there was still _more_ junk in the bag. A little charm attached to a gold chain caught his eye and he grabbed the little piece of jewelry.

"There's a compass and a magnifying glass attached to this thing. Are these functional?" He asked the girl in pink.

She shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure those are only for show, they're charms after all." _Useless. As per usual._ Still, Tai pocketed the small bracelet. _Just in case._

"Hey, Jyou! Dude, get over here, we need to take inventory of everything that we have!" They couldn't believe he was _still_ working on the phones, trying to get through to someone.

Jyou stomped over and dropped the bag at Mimi's feet.

"That reminds me! _This_ is yours! You left it in the lobby and I was going to return this to you when all THIS happened! God knows why I've been carrying it all this time but you take it back!"

Mimi huffed, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Well, how do you expect me to carry that?! Its too heavy for me, and besides my manager would have picked it up if you left it alone!"

"WELL, it's time to grow up and take responsibility for yourself, you spoiled little entitled _princess! _I have enough to worry about without having to be your little porter!" Clenching her hands into small fists, it seemed Mimi was going to burst into tears when suddenly her expression brightened.

She pulled the zipper open and began taking out prepackaged meals, little packets of green powder and a pair of white flats.

"Flats!" She exclaimed happily, her hazel eyes shining with what Tai could only describe as love.

_FOOD_ everyone else thought as they eyed the abundance of food that had just come out of the most unexpected of places.

Taichi Kamiya did not take well to being hungry and being an athlete, his body required a lot more calories than the average human. Surreptitiously he grabbed one of those strange green packets and started to dust little bits into his mouth.

_Hmm, green tea flavored protein powder? Not bad!  
_

He gave one of the packets to Agumon out of fear for his life as the little guy was eyeing him like one does a prime rib steak cooked to medium rare perfection.

"Ok so we have food but it only looks like enough for one day, 2 at most. Count in the Digimon and we have enough for all of 30 minutes" Sora announced as she shot Tai an annoyed look.

"Oh don't worry about us!" Tentomon buzzed.

"Yes, we digimon can hunt and forage food for ourselves!" Gabumon added. Silence fell across the group.

_Wait, what the fuck, they can hunt for food? Why the fuck are they just sitting there then?! GO GET SOME FOOD!  
_

Tai opened his mouth to suggest the obvious when suddenly there was a familiar tremble in the sand.

_Oh FUCK. What now?!_

There was a high pitched whistling sound before each one of the telephone booths were blasted into the air with a high pressure stream of water, and the sound was tremendous, much like bombs going off!

From the sand, a large blue-gray conical shaped object adorned with thick spikes began to rise.

"Uh oh! Shellmon!" Tentomon buzzed. _Shellmon? Oh I don't like the sound of that!_

Taichi was right. The conical object-which they realized was the shell of a very very large animal-reared its ugly occupant, a deformed pink dinosaur like creature with a mass of squiggly yellow tentacles on its head.

"Umm, digimon? I think that's your cue." Koushiro mumbled as they stared slack jawed at the large creature.

"Right! Digimon, attack!" The 7 digimon ran towards the monster, each gearing up to attack Shellmon...except only Agumon was able to deliver his attack (_Pepper breath _though, it got Taichi every. darn. time.)

The enraged digimon started to blast at their small friends with a stream of water-_ejected from his head!_ _Oh god,_ Tai didn't even want to think where that water was coming from-_its brain? stomach? Or-gasp- some weird type of ejaculation?!_

"What's wrong?!"

"We are just too hungry!"

_Great. Just fucking great._

"Ok Agumon, you got this!" Tai yelled as he watched the little orange dinosaur face off against the giant digimon.

"PEPPER BREATH!" The blast got Shellmon right in the face and he roared.

"Tai, I need a distraction!" _Oh fuck it. _ Well, if it was going to be anyone, Tai figured he had the best chance at survival, after all, he _ran_ for a living.

Grabbing a length of steel piping from the demolished payphone booths, he ran towards one side of the pink dinosaur and stabbed it squarely in the foot.

"Take that you fucking piece of shit!" The monster roar loudly and hissed at Taichi's direction. _Please don't blast me with your head water canon!_ Tai prayed to himself as he began to dash back towards the group.

A flash of sickly greenish-yellow flew by Tai and before he knew it, he was gripped in a anaconda-like vise by one of those tentacles on Shellmon's head.

_OH FUCKING HELL!_

The more he struggled, the tighter it became until he felt breathless. Down below, Agumon was trapped under the one of the monster's meaty paws.

"AGUMON HELP!"

It was like previously when Koromon digivolved into Agumon, except this time, Agumon exploded into an even LARGER orange tyrannosaurus rex with blue tiger stripes and a strange brown headpiece.

It was exactly what Taichi had been hoping for- after all, even Pokemon came in 3 levels.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!" Startled, Shellmon threw Taichi back to the ground.

_Oh SHIT!_

Taichi hit the ground HARD on his right shoulder and he had to lay there for a moment before being able stand and watch Greymon face off with Shellmon.

It was a tense moment.

"GO GREYMON!" He yelled, and watched as Greymon grabbed for the wriggling mass of yellow tentacles on Shellmon's head. Taichi felt strangely vindicated and grinned widely as the monster roared in pain.

"TAKE THAT YOU UGLY FUCK!" The digimon narrowed its eyes as it began to blast Greymon with a stream of head water.

"DIGI NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yelled as he began to blow a steady stream of fire at the incoming blast of water. The resulting steam off the boiling water made it hard to see but it soon became apparent that Greymon was pushing Shellmon into defeat.

Greymon finished off the opposing digimon with a final blast, the latter thrown high into the air before crashing violently into the ocean.

"WOOHOO! GREYMON YOU DID IT!" Taichi tried to pump his arm but was met with a rush of excruciating pain in his right shoulder and he doubled down, clutching at his arm. The pain was rendering him breathless and he found his vision wavering.

"Tai!" The others rushed to him in worry, their happiness at victory short-lived. Jyou pushed his way to the brunette and gently began to assess the guarded shoulder, removing the young male's jacket and t-shirt.

"Ok Taichi, I have some good news and bad news. The good news being I don't believe you fractured anything although I'd need to order x-rays at least to positively rule out a fracture but the bad news is that it seems you have dislocated your shoulder."

Taichi groaned.

"AND its going to hurt like a bitch when I pop it-"Suddenly Jyou took hold of Tai's arm and chest and made a motion that squelched as Taichi yelped from the shock- "back..in!"

Uhoh! After a brief fraction of a second of blinding pain, the throbbing ebbed down to a mild soreness. Taichi tested his arm, shrugging his shoulders and gingerly waving his arm, smiling broadly when he realized it no longer hurt.

"Man, thanks Doc!" Tai gave the blue haired man a grin and clapped him on the shoulder a couple of times before pulling his shirt back on. The doctor waved him off with an embarrassed smile of his own mumbling that it was his duty to attend to all patients, jackasses or not.

_He might be annoying as hell but thank god he's a doctor!_

Remembering the epic fight with Shellmon, Taichi looked around for Greymon. Taichi was puzzled- where could such a large animal hide?! _Don't tell me they don't stay in their digivolved states like pokemon do- that would suck balls! It'd be like Charizard turning back into a Charmander after every battle, like what's the point-_

Suddenly, Taichi spied a small orange bundle lying on the sand and he sprinted towards it.

"Agumon! Agumon, you ok buddy? Agumon, you were great back there!"

Agumon lifted his head weakly and grinned at his human.

"Thanks! But now I'm just so hungry…"

* * *

Behind the group of adults, the digimon were busy stuffing their faces with the remainder of the food with the exception of a few protein bars that the adults helped themselves to.

It was infinitely better to keep their digimon fed if they were going to protect the adults from whatever else may come their way.

Yamato surveyed the scene, the wreckage from the destroyed payphone booths before them.

"I guess we don't have to wait around here anymore."

"I'd say. Well, logic dictates that if there _are_ payphones though, there must be someone to use them." Koushiro commented.

"Well then, I guess we should go find them."

"Wherever you go, Tai, I'll follow! Just lead the way!" Agumon, who had eaten to his fill, was now refreshed and ready to get going. Tai beamed at Agumon.

_Ahh fuck it! I'm going to do something stupid..._

"Ok then, Let's go!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please R&amp;R :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I always appreciate reviews :) This Chapter will be in Matt's point of view so it's a little different from the other two as they were in Tai's but hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

Thanks!

* * *

Digimon Adventure 2015: Garurumon!

_Ok so we're here in the Digital World for less than 5 hours and we get attacked by 2 giant monsters-I am not shitting you. First it was Kuwagamon, then it was Shellmon and what do you know? Taichi Kamiya almost gets himself killed but then his Digimon went to champion level and that was pretty sick, not going to lie._

After the fiasco with the phones and Shellmon, the group of adults and digimon had retreated again into the forest. What they were looking for was beyond Yamato Ishida.

Quite frankly, it was starting to get dark and it didn't seem like they were going to get back to their comfy rooms anytime soon. And Tai, the bumbling idiot, did not seem to know where to go or what to do.

_Why the hell are we following him around? Like he's some goddamn leader._

They were briefly stopped at another cliff, overlooking a valley of trees of some sort. Other than Tai's nonsensical ramblings about how much better he liked Agumon as Greymon, there was a tired silence over the group.

There was a small scuffling sound from behind these huge rocks behind the group and Yamato whipped around.

"The hell was that? TK, was that you?" He eyed the young blonde lounging on the ground with Patamon.

"No. Listen, bro, you have to chill a little. Not everything that happens is my doing." TK shrugged his shoulders before settling down again on his backpack. It was his old Herschel Supply backpack from college. Yamato rolled his eyes. That little shit never took anything seriously.

No one else seemed to have heard the scuffle. _What the hell, something's bothering the shit out of me. _

The sound came again, louder this time.

"Huh?! What was that?!" Izumi shut his laptop as he stood up. From behind the rocks, a giant spiky dinosaur came tumbling out. And it did _not _look pleased to see the group of humans and digimons.

_Well shit. _

Although truth be told, Matt was happy that he wasn't just 'hearing things.'

"That's Monochromon! Don't worry, they are harmless Digimon!" Tentomon buzzed as the Monochromon began to thrash around in the bushes, just a few feet away from them. _Harmless my ass, it looks about as harmless as a spiky dinosaur. Oh wait, it is a spiky dinosaur._

The little hairs on Yamato's arms were starting to rise from the tension, the rest of the group were also poised to start running from the Monochromon as they eyed the new Digimon warily.

"Yeah, Tentomon, I don't think I believe a word that comes out of your mouth," Jyou mumbled as the Monochromon began to stumble closer to them. Suddenly there was another loud scuffle and another Monochromon joined the first.

They began to fight each other a bit before charging towards them. _OH FUCK! NOT AGAIN!_

"But of course if hungry or threatened, they can be quite dangerous!" Tentomon yelled as he began to fly away.

"YEAH, NO SHIT!" Jesus, they were trapped between a wall of boulders and the sharp horns and teeth of the Monochromon! What the hell was wrong with this place?! Every hour there was something new trying to kill them.

"Guys! Quick, behind the boulder!" Taichi began to herd the panic stricken group between a small opening between the rocks and there was a mad dash as everyone ran to avoid the charging behemoths.

The sound of the beasts fighting echoed over the boulders as the group continued to run way past the rocks and back into the woods. There was no fucking way they were going to hang out with the fighting Monochromon.

When they could no longer hear the digimon, they slowed their pace and soon Mimi was complaining against a tree.

"Guys, I think I need to stop." She gasped as she leaned against the trunk of a slim grey tree. Her cheeks were flushed and her once silky hair was now matted under her large floppy sun hat. "My feet are killing me."

Tai rolled his eyes. "You need to stop complaining, Mimi. We're all tired. And hungry. Do you see _me_ complaining?"

"Well I'm not used to so much walking! And besides, you didn't have to walk the first half of the day in heels!" Matt raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was now scowling at the girl, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck. She in turn was glaring at Taichi, almost daring him to retort back.

_Holy shit. This is one strange ass day._ _And they are both grown ass adults, they should fucking act like it._

Yamato sighed as he stepped in between them.

"Look guys, we should probably find someplace to stop for the night. Maybe find some food and water." From beside him, Jyou smiled. Yamato was actually shocked. He wasn't aware the doctor was capable of smiling.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. We should find someplace safe so the authorities can find us!" The doctor pushed his glasses up higher on his nose as he glanced around at the group.

"Can we find somewhere clean to sleep in? I can't sleep if there's any bugs around." Mimi spoke up as she pulled her long caramel hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"I doubt we'll find 'somewhere clean' here." Mimi pouted at Yamato and he noticed her lips were still a soft cherry red and her eyes were still perfectly winged despite all the physical exertion from the day.

Koushiro had been watching everyone quietly with his back against a tree, Sora and TK had been sharing a tree stump for a moment of reprieve, and the digimon were in the middle anxiously watching their humans squabble like little children.

From above, Tentomon called down to the group, commanding all their attention.

"Speaking of water, I sense there's fresh water not too far from us! Follow me!" He began to fly off into the distance.

Matt gritted his teeth. "I swear to god, Tentomon if you're wrong again…"

"Don't worry, Matt! I'm never wrong about water!"

"Well you seem to be wrong about everything else!"

* * *

After what seemed like a marathon later, Tentomon flew down to where they were walking and announced that a fresh water lake was imminent.

"See! I'm never wrong about water!" He proudly beamed as the group neared a break in the forest and came upon a...well, it_ was _a lake.

But.

_Oh. Hell. No._

_What the fuck is that?!_

First, the water was a strange pinkish green, if there ever was such a color.

Second, there were fucking _INDUSTRIAL TOWERS_ in the water. _IN THE WATER._

There was probably some nasty ass industrial by-products in that lake and Yamato'd be damned if he was going to drink out of that (most probably) chemically contaminated water.

"_That's_ your definition of fresh? That lake's probably contaminated with chemicals!" Koushiro sputtered from behind Yamato. Yamato agreed with the redhead as they stood there, frozen into place half from disappointment, half from shock.

"There's no way I'm drinking that sludge. Nope, no thank you. I want to go back home _alive." _ Jyou snorted as he sniffed the air. It _did_ have an almost chemical scent to the air, like cleaning solution or shit. The acrid smell made Yamato crinkle his face and he recoiled at the thought of that toxic sludge burning a hole down his throat.

"Come on guys! I promise that water's safe to drink!" Gomamon shouted as he began to run for the water.

"Gomamon! Come back here! We don't even know if that water's safe!" Jyou yelled after his Digimon.

Taichi was suddenly shaken out of his silent stupor.

"Hey, come on guys! It can't be that bad, right?" He asked, a lopsided grin on his face. "At any rate, if we don't drink that water, we're going to dehydrate." _He did have a point._

"Hey, what's that?" Sora asked, ignoring the soccer player as she walked right past him. She was pointing at something in the distance, a small structure that was in the middle of a rocky peninsula jutting into the middle of the lake.

It looked like...holy shit, it looked like a trolley car!

"What the fuck? How did that get here?" Taichi yelled as he began to run towards the trolley car. Sora and Mimi had already started for the car, anxious to see if there was anyone there to man it.

As they got closer, something about the car seemed _off_ to Yamato and he slowed his pace.

_What the hell, it's just a random trolley car in the middle of a fucking lake, no tracks or wires connecting it with anything and...SHIT the lights are on!_

"Bro, that's some weird Agatha Christie shit right there!" TK whispered to his brother as he also slowed his pace down to Yamato's.

Yamato nodded in agreement, his lips set tight in a firm line. There was something strange about that car…

"Mimi! Wait! Don't go in there by yourself!" Taichi yelled again as he caught up to the girls just as the one in pink opened the door and stepped in.

Yamato and TK watched the two girls and the soccer star walk around the car for a moment and when it was certain it wasn't some kind of horrible booby trap or shit, the brothers walked over to the trolley car.

Inside, it was surprisingly clean, not a dust bunny or cobweb or even graffiti marks to be seen. And not surprisingly, it set off even more alarms in the devastatingly beautiful blonde's head.

_What the hell, this is even creepier._

The girls, however, seemed oblivious to whatever concerns the men had, sighing in contentment as they spread out over the plush leather seats of the trolley.

"Ahh this feels nice!" Sora giggled as she stretched her arms over her head, her legs spread over a couple of seats.

"Tell me about it! I could probably take a nap right about now!" Mimi sighed as she reclined on a bench, her shoes had been kicked off haphazardly on the floor.

Koushiro and Jyou were standing over the controls located at the front of the car, pouring over the many buttons and gauges.

"How curious. I wonder if this will drive without a track." Mused the redhead as he gingerly pressed a button.

"I wonder if this thing will get us back home." The doctor replied as he tried to turn the steering wheel. Nothing.

"Yeah um, guys, hate to break it to you, but doesn't this seem very suspicious? Like a trap or something?" Takeru asked as he watched the two older males fiddle around with the controls. The blue haired doctor immediately stiffened and stepped away.

"Yeah, I agree. There's something creepy about a trolley car in the middle of nowhere." Yamato answered as he moved towards the door. Like hell he was going to get trapped in this metal can if, god forbid, it really _was_ some kind of booby-trap.

"Right. Sorry girls but the two blonds have a point. Let's stay out of here for a while until we know for sure that this isn't going to try to kill us." Taichi went over to Sora to help her up before lending Mimi a hand as well.

"Besides, its too out in the open, we'd be stuck if another monster Digimon decided to attack the shit out of us. It'd be better to be nearer to the woods where we'd have cover." Jyou nodded in agreement with Yamato's sentiments and quickly followed the younger blonde and Koushiro out of the car.

The girls looked disappointed but thankfully didn't put up a fight as they followed the rest of the boys out.

Yamato didn't think he could handle any more whining from Mimi, truth be told

"Well, I guess we should start gathering food, maybe get a fire started?" Taichi grinned that lopsided grin again and Yamato felt like shaking him a little. Like, _what the hell, how are you so cheery? You almost got crushed to death 2 hours ago. 2 hours!_

"Well, the water doesn't seem to be contaminated." Izzy nudged his head towards the lake where the digimon were already swimming around.

"Maybe the water's safe for _them_, what if we get horrible reactions or burns in our oral cavities and esophagus or get radiation poisoning-" Jyou was starting to get that crazed look in his eyes.

"JYOU! Calm down. At any rate, we're at much greater risk of dehydration at this point, am I right?" Taichi had to practically yell at the doctor to get him to shut up.

"No, what? What are you even talking about? It takes around 3-4 days to die from dehydration, chemical burns can happen immedia-"

"NEVERMIND. Hey, Izumi, want to try fishing or something?" Back to grinning. _ I swear to god, either he's super ignorant or just a dumb bastard._

"Well, I'm going to go gather some wood, get the fire going." Being around Jyou was starting to get Yamato anxious. He needed to do something, god damnit.

"Ok well that sounds good. Why don't I help you- and TK, want to help K over there with the fishing?"

"Yeah man, sure." TK shrugged good naturedly and went off with the shorter redhead. It bothered Yamato a tiny bit that this _stranger_ was telling his brother what to do, and it bothered him more that TK didn't seem to mind taking orders from the brunette.

_What the hell. Why can't that little shit listen to me? _

For a while, everyone was busy with their own assigned tasks. Yamato, Taichi and Sora ended up gathering the wood and getting a fire started, while Izzy and TK fished by the lake. Jyou assisted the Digimon with gathering fruits and berries while insisting the Digimon try each fruit to prove it wasn't poisonous and Mimi started to boil water in her leftover glass containers to try to sanitize the water as much as possible.

It was dark as hell when everyone was back around the fire, the only light available was from their camp and they were thankful for the warm orange glow.

Sometime during the evening, the trolley car's lights had flickered off, scaring the shit out of the adults.

It was, as TK stated, _some weird Agatha Christie shit._ Yamato briefly thought of the book, _And Then There Were None_ but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

_But then again, you have 7 very successful and beautiful people in a strange and mystical setting, almost by chance, and throw them in dangerous situations one after another? If that ain't creepy, nothing is._

"Here Matt, Izzy and I managed to catch enough fish for each of us!" TK brought over a huge pile of fish that he'd placed on a couple of large leaves. They needed to be gutted, cleaned and descaled before eating but the main thing was they would have something to eat.

Yamato smiled at his kid brother.

"Thanks, kiddo." TK beamed as he went back down to the water to try to wash off the fishy smell off his hands.

"Fuck yeah! Food!" Taichi grabbed one of the fish Yamato had just finished handling by its tail and dangled it precariously over the fire. Yamato rolled his eyes. _He's definitely an idiot._

"Genius, you're going to burn your fingers off. Here," Yamato took the fish from the brunette who gave it to him gratefully. The blonde smirked as he saw Tai blow on the tips of his fingers. He skewered the fish on the end of a sharpened stick and leaned the stick against a rock to prevent it from burning.

Taichi flashed him that grin again.

"Brilliant dude!" Yamato could hardly suppress a grin of his own. He had to admit, that goofy smile was addictive-if he was in the right mood, that is.

One by one, the rest of their friends joined them around the fire and for a while, the only sounds were that of the fire crackling and of the humans and digimon feasting on their spread of fish, fruit, and berries.

"Do you think someone's looking for us?" TK was the first to break the silence. He was leaning back on his hands while Patamon dozed quietly in his lap. It was starting to get chilly and he was glad he'd been wearing his hoodie when they landed here.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Steve my manager put together a search and rescue party." Taichi murmured as he gazed into the fire. It was pretty hypnotizing, the way the flames danced around in the dark.

"Well, I'm sure _my_ manager is looking for me as well." Mimi answered as she hugged her legs closer to her body. While her dress had been appropriate during the day, she was now wishing she'd brought a jacket. Or at least a cardigan.

"Guys. I'm sure the hotel staff knows we're gone by now. I mean, its been hours." Sora was also feeling pretty chilly with her arms exposed and was grateful she at least had her beenie.

"Here's to hoping," TK grumbled, then suddenly his face brightened so quickly it startled Yamato, who'd been poking at the fire with a larger stick. "I just remembered, we have vodka!"

_When the hell did my kid brother grow up? And why the hell is he carrying vodka around with him, the little shit. _

He stood up to grab the bottle from his backpack when Jyou spoke up, rather loudly.

"GUYS. I think we really need to set some rules around here, at least until we can get rescued. I, for one, think the vodka should be saved in case someone gets hurt. Even if the alcohol content is way below standard, its better than nothing." _Guess the doctor does have a point._

No one said anything to refute the dark haired man and Yamato figured it was because he was a doctor, no shit. Although, and he was sure he wasn't the only one, Yamato was dreadfully in need of a shot. Or two. Or three. Or maybe a dry martini. With a lemon peel.

"And at any rate, worse comes to worse, it can be used as an anesthetic." Izumi mused, and Jyou nodded at the redhead who was drawing little figures in the dirt with a leftover skewer.

"Exactly. Oh, and I hate to be so crass, but no sex." He stared pointedly at the two females before moving his gaze to Tai. Tai raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to retort but Jyou held up his hand and continued to speak.

"Unless, of course, you want to deal with pregnancies and babies. I personally have not delivered a baby since med school so I'm a little rusty." Sora burned a bright red and Mimi covered her face with her hands. Both women were beautiful in their own way, Sora with her slim athletic build and kind eyes and Mimi beautiful in a way only supermodels could ever be.

_Count on the doctor to be so frank. And what the hell, he thinks we're going to stay here for longer than 9 months?! Why the hell would we be here for that long anyways._

"Ookay. Well that sounds pretty reasonable. Although I'm pretty sure we'll be rescued way before any babies are conceived, god forbid. Good thought though, all the same." Taichi yawned loudly while attempting to stretch his arms over his head. He winced and brought his arms down quickly, mid-yawn while nursing the one injured arm.

"Well, I'm pretty fucking tired. Why don't we worry about this tomorrow and go to bed for now, yeah guys?"

"Are we going to be sleeping on the dirt? I need a blanket! Or something warm. To cuddle." Mimi glanced expectantly at Gabumon and his soft silver and blue fur coat. Yamato rolled his eyes but agreed the girl would probably catch hypothermia sleeping without any cover.

"What?! No way, I placed dibs on Gabumon earlier, right Matt? Unless of course, Mimi, you don't mind cuddling me." TK had a seriously goofy smile on his face. Yamato couldn't believe his brother.

The little shit was wearing a _fleece_ _hoodie_ over his shirt and trousers, plus his Digimon was also furry. _What the hell. And that was a fucking shitty pick up line. Obviously his maturity level hasn't caught up with his height. _

His faced burned from embarrassment as the rest of the group looked expectantly at Yamato.

"Gabumon, you can keep the ladies warm. _My brother_ can keep his own sorry ass warm."

Takeru grumbled.

"Dude, you always used to give me your blanket when we were younger."

"That was when you were 4. You're 24 now, act like it, you douchebag. And you wonder why you can't get a date."

"Jesus. You are hoes before bros, know that? _Literally_ hoes before bros. I am your _actual_ brother," TK grumbled but the group knew it was in jest as he couldn't help but grin widely, and it scared Yamato briefly that his brother looked so much like him, blonde hair, blues eyes and all.

"Hey! You just called us whores!" Sora laughed as she playfully mussed up the younger blonde's hair. He just grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged.

"Alright, alright guys. Before we all go to bed, maybe we should take turns standing guard or something? The last thing we need is to have another Digimon attacking us while we're sleeping." Koushiro was standing now, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Oh fuck. Yeah, that would be a good idea. What about we all take turns in 1 hour increments?" Taichi asked as he looked around at the group.

"Even the girls?" Sora asked.

"Umm yeah? I mean, come on, you girls are always going on about gender equality, you can't expect to throw that card only when it's to your benefit. We should _all _equally do our share-"

"Come on Tai. There's 5 of us guys here, we can each take an hour shift. Why don't you go first with your injury, then Matt, Izzy, TK and I'll finish up the night?" Jyou suggested.

"Wait, me too? I'm the youngest!" That little shit.

"Youngest by like 3 years. Hell yeah you're going to stand watch. Ok, then, the guys will do an hour each. I'll stand watch first then. Everyone go get some sleep. Matt, you think I can hold onto the Beretta while standing watch?"

Yamato shrugged as he unholstered the gun from his ankle and handed it over to Taichi. _He better take good care of it and he better not shoot us all in our sleep._

The group slowly settled down around the fire, and as promised, Gabumon went over to sleep beside the two women who'd managed to find spots close enough to the fire after removing their makeup with cleansing towelettes.

Yamato himself tried to settle down besides his brother but sleep wouldn't come to him. Even if he was physically exhausted, relatively comfortable sandwiched between his brother and Koushiro, warm and full, he stayed wide awake. He thought of his Ambien pills settled just nicely beside his bed in the hotel and wished desperately that he'd thought of packing them along with his Beretta and Swiss Army knife.

_But then again, you wouldn't have known shit would have hit the fan today_.

Sitting up in frustration, he rubbed at his tired blue eyes.

"Can't sleep huh?" _Oh shit. I should have just stayed laying down._

Taichi was eyeing him from across the fire and Yamato smirked when he saw that the tall soccer player's eyes were droopy from sleep. Next to him, Agumon seemed to have dozed off.

There was a slight pause before Yamato answered the wild haired brunette. "Yeah. This whole Digital World shit is getting me pretty anxious. I'm surprised everyone else was able to fall asleep so easily."

"Well. It's been a long day and I doubt any of them are used to this level of...moving around?"

"You mean physical exertion?"

"You know what I meant, you mean bastard." Taichi grinned before breaking into a giant, cheek-splitting yawn.

"Oh fuck. I still have around ten minutes left."

Yamato was going to volunteer to cover for the rest of the brunette's shift but before he could open his mouth, his brother Takeru shifted in his sleep before coming awake completely.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, not used to sleeping so early, I guess. Or you know, not used to sleeping on cold dirt without any covers." Takeru smirked at his brother before grabbing a long, thick piece of wood they'd gathered earlier.

He stuck one end of the staff in the fire until it started to glow and stood up.

_Whoa, hold up. _

"TK, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to check out that trolley car."

"Like hell you are. Try to get some sleep, god damnit." Yamato shook his head at TK. It was now Taichi's turn to smirk as he watched the brothers stare each other down coolly.

"Hey, I'm not tired. And listen, we've been here for like, what? 5 hours now? If shit was going to go down, it'd have happened already. Look, I'm literally only going to take a look and I'll be back. 5 minutes tops."

Yamato hesitated. A part of him _still_ felt the goddamn trolley car was suspicious as hell but on the other hand, TK was now _24_ and he felt he owed his little brother _some_ measure of independence.

_And the little shit was right, it has been pretty quiet at the lake. What the hell was going to happen in a span of 5 minutes anyways?_

"Don't do anything stupid."

Grinning, the kid saluted his older brother and the sleepy brunette who, at that moment, had gotten up to kindle the fire. Fire was essential to their little camp as it not only provided warmth but also (and this Yamato prayed desperately was the case) protection from wild animals/Digimon or whatever it was in these parts.

_Hopefully the fire doesn't attract the Digimon like a goddamn bug zapper. Jesus, that would be the last thing we need…_

Yamato shuddered from the thought of attracting hordes of freaky bug Digimon to their peaceful lakeside camp, like in Alfred Hitchcock's classic _The Birds_ but monster bugs instead of well, birds.

It was a fucking goddamn horrifying thought.

He looked over at the small rocky outcropping where the trolley was located and he could see the small flame from his brother's torch bobbing around in the dark. Yamato gritted his teeth, his jaw set firmly as he willed his brother to return already.

The little shit was giving him acid reflux. And Yamato did not have the time or patience to deal with heartburn amidst all this other crap.

Takeru seemed to have speared his torch into the ground.

Suddenly, there was a terrifying roar from the lake and the water and rocks began to shake.

_OH SHIT. TAKERU!_

Yamato was standing in a flash, his eyes frantically searching the rocky peninsula for signs of his brother.

"TAKERU!WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yamato screamed as the others jolted awake from the loud commotion.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING NOW!?" Taichi was wide awake now, as were most of the Digimon and adults as they fumbled around in the dark. Yamato began to sprint towards the trolley car.

"TK!"

Suddenly from the lake, a giant turquoise and gold sea snake (dragon?) reared its ugly self and Yamato's heart sank as he noticed the monster's tail was starting to drag the rocky outcropping with the trolley car towards the middle of the lake.

"Oh no! Seadramon! Well thank god we decided to stay on land!" Tentomon stated rather matter of factly before noticing that the two resident pretty boys were missing.

"OH MY GOD, DOES THIS PLACE NEVER STOP?" Jyou wailed as he clutched at his navy blue hair.

"Tai! Where's Matt and TK?" Gabumon asked as he managed to escape the clutches of Mimi who'd grabbed him at the first sounds of trouble. Patamon was hovering nervously as he waited for Taichi's answer.

Taichi couldn't answer however, as he stood there watching the Seadramon and the island intensely.

_This is all my fucking fault, goddamn it! I should never have let him go explore!_

"MATT! HELP!" Yamato had reached the point where the outcropping had reached the shore of the lake but the peninsula was now an island with a seriously lethal looking sea dragon looming eerily over it. And there, next to the car, Yamato could barely make out the form of his kid brother, crouched in the shadows, seconds away from becoming Seadramon's midnight snack.

It broke his heart.

"TAKERU! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" With one clean dive, Yamato was in the water and he was shocked at how fucking cold the water felt. _Here's to hoping I don't melt off into a puddle of human sludge before I can save my brother._

"AGUMON! Quick! Turn into Greymon!" Taichi was frantic. Somehow it felt like it was his responsibility as he was on watchman duty but what the fuck, that giant sea snake came out of nowhere!

"Sorry Tai! I just can't seem to do it!"

"Oh FUCK! Yamato's going to get eaten, that dumb bastard!" The group watched in horror as the blonde swam vigorously towards the island.

The Digimon were trying to attack the Seadramon and keep it preoccupied but it was to no avail.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"BLOW BUBBLE!"

Yamato reached the shore of the island, thankful that the digimon had managed to keep the snake's attention, providing him cover. He ran towards his brother who was frozen with fear as his terrified eyes stared at Seadramon rebutting their friends' attacks like a giant swatting away gnats.

"TK! You ok?!" Yamato grabbed his brother and slightly shook him to knock him out of his reverie.

TK seemed to come out of his shock and nodded at Yamato and just then, he looked like little 4 year old TK and not the hulking beast he'd managed to grow into.

"You little shit, this is what you get for not listening to me. Now I want you to swim back to the others, I'll provide a distraction if our friends aren't able to get _him_ down. NOW GO!" Yamato gave the young adult a push towards the shore and gritted his teeth when he noticed Seadramon had returned it's focus on him.

_JESUS! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL SEA SNAKES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LEGENDS AND ONLY LEGENDS!_

Up close, the sea snake digimon was more terrifying than anything Yamato could have ever imagined, and he just _might_ have shitted himself if he hadn't been so terrified. It reared back on itself while letting out a god-awful scream, the razor sharp teeth glinting harshly in the moonlight.

_OH JESUS. THIS IS IT. I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE. I'M TOO BRILLIANT TO DIE!_

From the corner of his eye, he saw TK being pulled to shore by Gomamon and he was thankful to the small white and purple Digimon for helping his stupid brother to safety.

The movement of the pair attracted Seadramon's attention and the Digimon began to shift it's ugly head towards Takeru.

_GODDAMN IT. _

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Yamato yelled as he ran into water and dove in the opposite direction from where TK was swimming.

Seadramon seemed to hesitate, but eventually chose to go after Yamato who was furiously swimming towards the giant monster.

"MATT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tai called from the shore, his friends were frantic but Yamato didn't give a damn just as long as Takeru made it back to camp safely and cursed his brother again for getting him into this mess.

_AND WTH. I thought bailing him out of jail for bar fights was going to be the worst I'd ever have to do for that little shit!_

Suddenly, a strong cable wrapped itself around his one ankle and started to pull him down into the water.

_OH SHIT. This is it. I, the brilliant Yamato Ishida rockstar genius, am being drowned unceremoniously like a rat stuck in a toilet by a giant fucking sea snake no less-_

Miraculously, he was being pulled up again towards the surface and he gasped as he broke the surface, incredulous at his good fortune.

And of course. Within seconds, the Seadramon had Yamato in an anaconda like vise, it's cold and scaly body wrapping around him a couple of times.

It was getting fucking _hard_ to breathe but he was relieved to see his brother back at shore with the others…

* * *

"MATT!OH FUCK I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE!" Takeru wailed as he watched his brother struggle against the Seadramon. Taichi glared at the younger male. _Yeah no shit._

"MATT!" He was practically hysterical as was Jyou and Mimi, the rest of the adults were watching tensely, their faces grim.

"Come on, Gabumon! He's YOUR FUCKING HUMAN! DO SOMETHING!" Taichi was screaming as Yamato's struggles became weaker and weaker. Within moments, the struggling stopped entirely and his head dropped.

"MATT! OH MY GOD!" Takeru cried as he had to be restrained by Koushiro. He'd have jumped in and pummeled that dumb sea snake with his bare fists if it meant saving his brother.

"MATT!" Gabumon yelled as a flash seemed to erupt from Matt and suddenly Gabumon transformed into a giant silver and blue wolf.

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!" Garurumon leaned back on his haunches before launching himself at Seadramon. He landed on the white underbelly of the serpent and sunk his large sharp fangs into the Digimon.

The Seadramon roared in pain, dropping the unconscious Yamato into the water.

"I'll get him!" Gomamon yelled as he dived back into the water.

The adults watched in awe as the majestic wolf zipped around in the water.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary! It's supposedly as strong as steel!" Tentomon again quipped.

"I hope you're right this time!" Jyou retorted angrily as he rushed to where Tai and Takeru were pulling the still unconscious Yamato unto land.

"MATT! Wake up, oh my god, this is all my fault!" TK cried as he clung to his brother.

"Yeah, you think?! Get out of the doctor's way!" Taichi gripped the boy with one hand and managed to pry him away from the older blonde. The doctor had tipped his head back and after determining his patient was not breathing, he leaned down to give him two breaths but briefly hesitated.

_GODDAMN IT JYOU! You are a DOCTOR! NOW give the man the breaths if you don't want him to die!_

Ordinarily, if this was at work, he'd have a nice clean ambu bag to pump oxygen into his patients. Unfortunately, it was his first time having to do mouth to mouth resuscitation and he cringed at how unprofessional he was acting.

Noticing the doctor's reticence to 'kiss' the blonde, Sora gently pushed him away and leant down to give him the two breaths herself. Grateful, Jyou hastily began the chest compressions and almost immediately the man began to cough up water, much to everyone's relief.

Sitting up, he continued to expel the water from his lungs as his eyes frantically searched for his brother.

"MATT!" TK cried as he hugged Yamato tightly. Yamato grinned weakly and tried to return the hug. His azure eyes widened when he saw Garurumon fighting Seadramon and watched with anticipation.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" A rush of blue streamed out from Garurumon and Seadramon howled in pain one more time before crashing into the water with a deafening splash.

"FUCK YEAH!" Taichi yelled as he clapped Yamato on the back. Yamato smiled as he tried to pull himself up and reached out for Garurumon who'd managed to reach shore before collapsing into Gabumon.

Yamato hugged the strange orange, white and blue digimon gratefully, relieved that everything turned out better than he'd expected.

Takeru enveloped Gabumon in his arms once Yamato let go of him.

"Oh Gabumon! Thanks for saving my brother!" He nuzzled his face against Gabumon's fur and Yamato swore the Digimon blushed.

"Anytime, little friend." _Little?_

"Not bad for a St. Bernard with a horn on it's forehead, huh?" Taichi grinned.

Yamato ignored Taichi as his watchful blue eyes caught Takeru go up to Jyou and give him a giant bear hug. He quickly put two and two together and walked up to the doctor to thank him himself.

"Hey man, thanks. You saved my life."

The doctor looked away. "Yeah well, you should actually be thanking Sora. She's the one that gave you the 2 breaths," he mumbled.

Yamato grinned as he gave the doctor a hug regardless. "Whatever man."

Pulling away from the clearly embarrassed male, Yamato turned to Sora to give her a hug. "Thanks," he mumbled into her ear and she blushed.

"It's nothing."

As he pulled away, he was surprised to find a pair of arms gripping him tightly around the waist and felt the small form of Mimi leaning into his back, her head resting against his shoulder blades. "I'm so glad you're ok, Yama." She whispered before quickly letting go. Yamato felt a flush creep into his face.

Taichi rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde sandwiched between the only two females they'd ended up with on this god-forsaken world with annoyance. Why the fuck hadn't they fawned over his own injury, he briefly thought before pushing the jealous thought out of his mind.

It was starting to turn to dawn when he just realized that, FUCK IT, he didn't even get a chance to rest. In fact none of them really had any rest at all.

Looking around at their now disarrayed campsite, Yamato noticed the excitement and adrenaline from the night was starting to wear off, as evidenced by Jyou nodding off to sleep in a soft grassy patch with Gomamon next to him.

Koushiro was also sitting dazed and when he caught Yamato's eyes, he gave him a warm sleepy smile to acknowledge he was happy Yamato hadn't died.

Sora and Mimi were also on the grassy patch and while Sora still managed to stay sitting up, the girl in pink was lying on her side, drifting off to sleep.

"You know, it's only been 1 day and already she seems to be putting on a little weight." Sora commented as she looked over at Mimi's sleepy form.

"Are you calling me fat? Well if i'm going to gain weight, it better go straight to the boobs," Mimi murmured in her drowsy stupor and those still awake chuckled affectionately at the girl before falling into a tired silence.

"Hey guys. I...well, why don't everyone get some rest. I'll stand watch." Takeru spoke up from where he'd been sitting with his brother Yamato. Yamato stared at his brother. _Was his brother just volunteering to stand watch? Without having to be told?_

"You know, this whole thing was kind of my fault. No one got any rest and I want to make up for it." He shrugged as he avoided Yamato's pointed gaze.

_Holy shit. Was his brother finally owning up to something?_

Yamato grinned slowly and mussed Takeru's golden blonde hair.

"Next time, kiddo, listen to your brother."

Yawning, Taichi nodded at Takeru. As annoying as he was, the little shit would have to be dealt with later. For now, he was so tired.

Stretching out, Yamato found he was able to drift off into sleep easily.

_Huh, I guess I don't really need the Ambien afterall..._

* * *

_Please read and review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This one will be in Sora's POV so there won't be as much profanity! It was nice to write in a girl's point of view for once; hopefully it will be enjoyable to read as well.**

**Please read&amp;review :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

Biyomon Gets Firepower!

* * *

_Can I just start by saying in the last 24 hours, my best friend Mimi and I were transported along with 5 other men to a strange new world where everything is trying to kill us? Because it totally is happening but thankfully these little guys called Digimon were assigned to protect us. Like yesterday, when Taichi and Matt were in trouble, their Digimon came in to save them and thank God for that!_

* * *

It was mid morning by the time Sora Takenouchi opened her eyes. She felt sore and achy and her back felt so stiff that she doubted even an all day session with her shiatsu masseuse could fully loosen all the knots that had formed especially in her upper shoulders.

The redhead groaned as she brought herself up to a sitting position and tried to stretch out her stiff back and immediately regretted it.

_I'm getting too old for this for sure._

"Sora! You're awake!" Her little pink bird smiled up at her and Sora gave the Digimon a hug, the soft pink feathers tinged with blue soft against her face.

"Good morning to you too!" From beside her Mimi stirred and grumbled in her sleep when her eyelids fluttered and opened. She rubbed at her sleepy eyes before gazing up at Sora.

"Don't tell me we're still here."

"Yeap. Sorry babe. No tempurpedic mattresses and room service for us, I'm afraid." Sora teased as she helped the model up into a sitting position.

Mimi sat there dazed for a moment before she reached into her bag and took out her hand mirror. Sora cringed at the incoming scream and panic attack. _Not that Mimi looks beat up but...yeah actually she looks pretty beat up._

"EEK!" She gasped loudly as she stared at her reflection, picking twigs and leaves out of her hair and smoothing a dirt smudge from her cheek.

"Sora! You-Your hair!" Yeap. Panic attack. Running a hand through her long bob Sora shrugged. What could she do? They were _literally_ out in the middle of nowhere, there wasn't even a _bathroom_ to tinkle like a proper lady let alone a shower and a vanity.

Mimi sighed noisily and began to brush Sora's hair.

"Sor, honey, you have to _always _look good." A smile tugged at the corners of the redhead's mouth.

"Um, earth to Mimi? We're stuck. In the middle of nowhere." Mimi stopped mid brush and turned to Biyomon and Palmon who'd managed to wake up during the ruckus.

"Sweethearts, maybe you could get us some fruit?" Palmon seemed to understand Mimi's undertone and winked.

"Sure thing, Mimi! We'll be right back!" When the digimon had gone off a ways, Mimi faced Sora again and stared at her with such intensity that Sora had to lean back on her hands.

_Ummm….is she going to confess that she likes me or something? That would be super awkward._

"SORA. _This_ is what I've been praying for," the cinnamon haired girl began, blushing and looking away. Sora gulped nervously.

"Uh, Meems? I...I'm sorry, I don't really-"

"Sora. Just listen to me for a sec, ok? I mean, you're my best friend and I care about you a lot but really-" _Oh. My. God. Is this happening? Is this really happening? I can't. I just can't._

"-you're 27, turning 28 soon and before you know it, you'll be forever alone. Sora, _this_ is the chance to _finally_ find a boyfriend. Seriously, when was the last time you had a man?"

Sora was shocked. Relieved as well that her best friend wasn't actually confessing to being in love with her, but mostly shocked.

_It has been a while since my last serious relationship. _

A bright crimson blush began to creep into Sora's face and she found she couldn't face her pretty friend.

Mimi grinned triumphantly.

"Babe, think about it. Of all the people we could have ended up with in a strange new world, we end up with _five_ eligible bachelors. _FIVE._ I couldn't have arranged a better sausage fest myself. Let's see, we have a soccer star, a rockstar turned astrophysicist, a doctor, a social media startup billionaire and TK. Sure he's a little young but they make the best lo-"

"MIMI! Please, you're starting to sound like my mother."

"I'm sorry Sor! I'm just saying, your ovaries are not getting any younger."

"MIMI!"

"...you know I love you, right?"

Sora glared at her best friend. This was insufferable. _She just called me old. OLD. I'm only 27!_

"Ok then. Let's say then you take Taichi and the doctor and I'll take Yamato and Koushiro. And we'll share TK between the two of us."

"What?! Oh god. Mimi this is mortifying!" Sora moaned as she covered her eyes with her hands and tried to shake off Mimi's hand now gripping her shoulder.

"Come on, Sor! Even _you _had to notice Taichi checking you out. Seriously, ever since we got here, he's been stealing glances." _Taichi Kamiya? Checking out Sora Takenouchi? _

"No way."

"_Yes _way_._ You should give him a chance. Take it as a gift from God, you know, a one way ticket out of spinsterdom."

"I'm hardly a spinster."

"Yeah but you _will _be, if you don't do anything about it soon."

"You are crazy. For sure. And let me remind you, you're only a year behind me."

"You know you love me. And might I remind _you_ that boys are not a problem. Not for me anyways." Mimi had draped herself over Sora, hugging her tightly from behind.

_Darn it. Why can't I ever stay mad at this girl?_

It was a losing battle and Sora gave up in a peal of giggles. It was useless trying to stay mad at Mimi. She'd grown up spoiled and loved by life and now as an adult was a professional charmer and seductress. Definitely a charmer. For sure.

"Whoa. Did I miss something here?" The girls quickly separated as the younger of the two blondes walked into the soft patch of grass in the forest.

"TK, darling, you should know better than to walk in on ladies." Mimi grinned as she stood up to give TK a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed wildly. _And definitely a seductress. _

Sora smiled as he bent down to give her a kiss as well and blushed as she thought of Mimi's earlier comment.

_TK may be young but they make the best lovers...We'll share TK between the two of us._

She shook her head. That whole conversation with Mimi? _Madness._ _No need to make it weird or awkward with everyone._

"The others are starting to wake and Biyomon and Palmon just got back with a whole bunch of fruit." TK grinned as he helped pull Sora up to her feet and she rolled her eyes at Mimi who just laughed and ran off towards where the rest of the men were waiting. _I'm going to kill her._

"So...uh, what was that about?"

_OH GOD._

* * *

They'd been walking for a good couple hours. _HOURS._ And so far, they hadn't run into a single person. Or a town.

_Well. At least there's been no other monster Digimon. Thank god._

The humidity was starting to get stifling and it was getting difficult to catch her breath. Fortunately, it seemed everyone else was starting to get tired as well as the group stalled to a brief stop.

"Do we keep going this way? I don't know about you guys but this forest is really starting to annoy the fuck out of me." Taichi wiped at the sweat accumulated on his brow and he smiled when he caught Sora's crimson eyes. Blushing furiously Sora turned her gaze away and saw Mimi wink at her surreptitiously.

Ever since their little, er, _conversation_ this morning, Sora was..._noticing_ the handsome soccer star. It seemed every time she glanced at his general direction, he seemed to be looking at her, too.

_Oh my god, I'm starting to become delusional. It's official, I'm spending way too much time with Mimi Tachikawa. For sures. _

"You tell me, oh _fearless leader._ What are we looking for anyways?" Koushiro was standing with his back against a tree for support while he let his backpack rest on the rocky floor.

Just then, the air above them buzzed and a large black object flew past their heads.

"OH GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The blue haired doctor jumped as a rush of wind from the object blew his hair away from his forehead.

"Holy shit, Jyou! Stop yelling!" Yamato yelled as he glared at the doctor before scanning the skies where they could just make out the mysterious black object flying towards a mountain in the distance.

"GUYS! It looks like a gear of some sort!" TK was using the lenses on his DSLR as a magnifying glass and Sora was impressed with his quick thinking.

"What? Let me see." TK handed his camera over to Taichi and the brunette was quiet for a few seconds, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_Ok. So he is pretty attractive. And he's got leadership qualities. Sure he has a potty mouth but wasn't there that article that mentioned people who swear are more trustworthy? _

Sora blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. _There I go again. GOD. This is getting to be a bit much. Concentrate on getting back home!_

"Yeah. What the fuck, it does look like a gear. And it crashed on that mountain. I say we go out there and check it out." Taichi handed the camera back to TK.

"WHAT?! You want to check _that_ out? Tai, are you crazy?! That could be a missile of sorts! We should be running _away _from the mountain!" The blue haired doctor was obviously panicked again and Sora wondered what her friend was thinking when she suggested Sora try for either the soccer star or the doctor.

"Well, I agree with Tai on this one. We should check out the crash site, who knows, maybe it was a manned aircraft and there'll be someone who can tell us how we can get home." Koushiro had picked up the backpack again, ready to go. Taichi flashed the redhead a smile, glad that someone agreed with him.

"Exactly."

"Hold on, Tai. Let's think about this for a minute here. Every single damn time we find some sort of sign of civilization, we get attacked. First you were attacked by Shellmon by the payphones, then Matt with Seadramon by the trolley car. Don't you think there's a pattern there?"

Sora bit her lip, it did seem the doctor had a point. Taichi glared at the doctor but seemed to think over his comment.

"Yeah but I still think we should check it out. Cover all our bases. I don't know about you guys but I'm on a schedule. I fucking _have_ to get back and what if that UFO was our one ride back?"

Jyou rolled his eyes. "You are _not _the only one that has to get back. I have back to back procedures scheduled for all next week and my brother is _not _going to appreciate that I didn't even attend the conventi-"

"Jyou! Look, dude, we really appreciate your concern. But really, we should check it out. And besides, if _pattern_ holds up, if we get attacked then one of our Digimon will step in and intervene." Matt smirked as he looked around at the group.

"Yes, I agree with Matt on this one. And probably, if we are going to base it on our previous encounters with the Digimon, one of us is going to get singled out and that _person's_ digimon will digivolve to save _them_." It almost seemed like Koushiro was talking to himself but then he glanced at Taichi and Matt.

"I'm going to assume since Agumon and Gabumon have already digivolved, its going to be either myself, Jyou, Sora, Mimi or TK next."

The doctor gulped.

"Well, we've had 2 gentlemen in the spotlight, maybe the next time it will be one of the ladies?" Sora rolled her eyes as Mimi gasped from next to her.

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI! How could you even suggest something like that?! Aren't the _gentlemen_ supposed to protect the damsels in distress?!" She pouted and batted her eyelashes at the redhead genius. Koushiro just stared at Mimi blankly before turning towards Taichi and the other guys.

"Well, you hardly seem like a damsel to me. My vote is that we go investigate the aircraft."

Taichi looked from one adult to the other. "I guess it's settled then? Majority seems to agree with me so let gets moving." He grinned and when his gaze reached Sora, he winked.

As the guys started walking towards the mountain, Sora and Mimi found themselves walking together.

"So it seems things are going well for you and the, hmmm what did you call him? Oh yeah, the social media startup billionaire." Sora teased. Mimi scowled at Sora.

"Ugh. I couldn't believe my ears. Well, it seems things are going well for you and our _leader._ I saw that wink!" Sora stared at Mimi, mouth agape.

"NO! It was a friendly wink, like between friends."

"Whatever, girl. I know an attracted male when I see one. Besides, ever notice how he always seemed to end up walking _behind_ you? Yeah, thought so." Mimi grinned.

"Behind me? Really, Meems? That doesn't seem like anything. If he was interested wouldn't he try to walk _with_ me?"

"You silly. Babe, walking behind you means he's _checking you out._ It means he's trying to make up his mind if he wants to pursue you or not. Like if you're going to be worth his while."

Oh.

"And besides, ever notice how he always seems to be there hovering around you? Yeah. Definitely interested."

"Interested? In what?" YIKES! Taichi Kamiya had slowed his pace down to match that of the girls and was now grinning like he knew some awful secret. Sora's face burned and she and Mimi exchanged horrified glances at each other.

_OH MY GOD. Did he just hear everything?! Please don't tell me he heard anything! If he did, I'm going to literally crawl into a hole and suffocate myself for sure. OH MY GOD. _

"We're all interested. You know, in the airplane." Mimi had recovered more quickly than Sora and she flashed the tanned male one of her winning smiles.

"Really? Something smells like bullshit here, ladies. And I don't mean it literally." He was grinning that awful grin again and the pit of Sora's stomach churned viciously.

_Oh god. I'm going to be sick._

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You better not be calling us stinky. I'll have you know, girls' farts smell like roses and glitter and besides, Taichi Kamiya, why would we be talking about anything else than going back home? _Sora _and I _also_ have an important editorial to shoot for Harper's Bazaar and Harper's _always_ stick to their deadlines." With that, the girl in pink haughtily flipped her loose cinnamon curls over her shoulder before quickening her pace to join the rockstar she'd already claimed as her own.

_Wait! Mimi, no! Don't leave me alone with him!_

Taichi raised an eyebrow at Mimi as she slipped a hand around the surprised blonde's arm.

"She's so weird. Anyways, come on, Sor, didn't want the ladies to be at the back of the pack and as _leader_ I should be towards the front of the group." He lightly grabbed her elbow and began to lead her towards the front.

Sora had to admit, his soft but firm touch had her mind reeling, so much so that she didn't even realize they'd managed to escape the clutches of the humid forest and right into a hot and arid desert.

_Oh yikes. When did this happen? Have I been so caught up with Taichi that I didn't even notice the change in scenery? OMG. Girl, you need to focus._

The desert was swelteringly hot as the sun beat down mercilessly upon them. There were strange utility poles in the sand and something about them didn't _feel_ right to Sora.

_I feel like I'm in a Dali painting. Like, we're all melting into each other and oh god, that would make for a fantastic trunk show! A Dali inspired show would be so-well, to have the show, I'd actually have to be back home, for sure._

"Guys? Do you notice there seems to be no lines running between the poles?" Sora asked as they passed by another row of decrepit poles, the wood sunbleached and weathered from standing long periods of time in the harsh desert climate.

"Yeah. It's pretty creepy." Koushiro murmured. He had his satellite phone out again but judging from his facial expression, Sora assumed there was no signal. _Of course, with Koushiro, you never know what he's really feeling._

"Yeah, like the weird phones at the beach, the weird trolley car at the lake and now these weird telephone poles!" Mimi exclaimed as it seemed she thought of some interesting theory.

"What about all of them?" Jyou asked as he wiped the sweat away from his brow. Jyou had peeled off his cream colored vest while in the humid heat of the forest and had packed it into Mimi's Louis Vuitton Keepall that he still dutifully carried.

"Oh nothing. I just thought of them, is all." She smiled sweetly as Palmon tugged on the hem of her dress.

"Mimi, I think I'm going to burn from all this sun!" Poor Palmon. She _was_ a flower, after all. The flower petals on the top of her head seemed to wilt and Sora was worried for the little Digimon. The other Digimon seemed to be pretty tired as well but seemed to take it better than Palmon.

"Oh, you poor darling! Here, take my hat, you need it more than I do!" Mimi shook her hair out from under her large floppy sunhat and placed on Palmon's head. The Digimon smiled gratefully at her partner and Sora wished her phone's battery hadn't died, it would have made for such a lovely Instagram.

Mimi's cinnamon hair glowed brilliantly in the sun and Sora smirked to see the men and especially TK openly staring at the pretty brunette. _Boys will be boys. And note to self: super sleek and shiny hair to add to the Dali-esque feel. _

"Alright, guys. Let's keep going. I think I see something in the distance. TK, give me your camera again." Taichi broke up the silence that had befallen the exhausted group and once TK dutifully handed him the camera, used it to spy on something in the distance.

"Holy shit! There's a village there guys!" Everyone's head whipped up in surprise. _A village? A legit village or another creepy empty sign of civilization?_

"And movement! Fuck yeah! I think there's people there!" He was getting more excited and he grinned widely at everyone as he handed TK back his camera.

"Let's get out of this god forsaken desert!"

* * *

The walk to the village was a short one as they realized the closer they got to the 'village' that it was much, _much_ smaller than it had appeared.

"What the hell? Is this some abandoned playground or something?" Yamato grumbled as he looked at the small little thatched roof huts.

Sora's spirits fells. She'd been so hopeful when Tai'd announced he'd found a village.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink and within moments, the adults and their digimon were surrounded by a mob of little...Yokomons?

Sora and Mimi squealed. They were so cute! And there were so many of them!

"Awww! How adorable! Is this a Yokomon village? OMG, they're all so cute, I want to take them all home!" Mimi cooed as she bent down and picked up a Yokomon.

"Definitely, so adorbs!" Sora felt a rush of affection for the baby versions of her own Digimon and she laughed brightly as the little pink critters surrounded her.

"Biyomon! Biyomon! How did you digivolve so quickly?!" Biyomon, Sora determined, was a celebrity in her hometown of Yokos.

"Well, I had help from Sora, my human! I had to digivolve to protect her!"

_Biyo protects me? Aww I guess that's why she's always by my side!_

"Wow, Biyomon! You even talk differently too!"

"Yeah! I guess I picked it up from Sora!" Sora smiled at the thought. It was like she had a child of her own. _And Mimi said my ovaries are getting dusty? Well, who needs babies when you can have a Biyomon! Although if the digimon are picking up on our speech…_

Sora glanced over at the three resident potty mouths.

The men stood awkwardly to one side as they watched the women coo and cuddle the baby digimon.

"This is kind of a fu-" Taichi began but stopped as Sora shot him a glare.

"Tai! Watch what you say, there are _children _here!" Taichi shrugged but didn't argue. Meanwhile, TK had taken to wandering around the village with Patamon and yelled excitedly at the adults that he'd found water.

Located centrally in the village was a large fountain with crystal clear water and just beyond the village was a vast lake. Sunk right in the middle of the lake was a decrepit ocean liner that looked like an abandoned cruise ship and Sora was surprised that the water was so clear she could see to the very bottom of the deep lake.

"Bro, this water is so good!" TK yelled as he helped himself to handfuls of the cool, clear water.

"Of course that water is good! That water is from Mt. Miharashi!" One of the Yokomon pipped up.

"Mt Miharashi water is famous for being the cleanest, freshest water in all the universe!" Tentomon corroborated as the rest of the adults gathered around to have some water as well.

"Finally something you're right about!" Yamato mumbled to Tentomon as he drank some of the water.

Sora realized how thirsty she actually was and started to head for a fountain when there was a familiar rumble in the ground.

"Oh fu-fudge!" Taichi corrected himself, glancing at Sora as he did so and all the adults tensed as they readied themselves for another monster digimon.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched whistling sound from the fountain and they stared in horror as the water in the fountain started to shake then boil and quickly evaporate.

A few moments later, there was a rush of hot air and everyone stumbled back from the fountain as a tower of fire erupted from the middle.

"Oh shit!" Yamato grunted and he rushed over to TK to make sure the younger blonde was ok. Surprisingly, Jyou did not panic but instead stood there with an almost smug expression on his face.

"I _told _you something was going to happen. Frankly, I'm just thankful it wasn't another crazy digimon."

"Oh no! But now the Yokomon's water supply is all gone!" Mimi wailed as she picked up another Yokomon and nuzzled it against her cheek.

"Don't worry! We have the lake!" One of the Yokos chirped. Sora looked over at the lake and gritted her teeth.

"Umm, the water in the lake seems to have evaporated as well."

"Oh no! How did that happen? Mt. MIharashi is protected by Meramon, he'd never let the water supply dry up like this!" The Yokos began to cry and the men began to look stricken.

"Meramon? Pray, do tell, what does Meramon look like?" Koushiro was looking a little pale and Sora found she was very uncomfortable with that revelation.

"Meramon is a fire type digimon!" Tentomon buzzed as he peered at his redhaired friend.

"Fire? Like Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four?" TK asked as he too looked towards the mountain.

"Who's Johnny Storm?"

"NEVERMIND COMICS! WHAT IS THAT THING COMING FROM THE MOUNTAIN?!" The doctor now sounded panicked and Sora turned around to see a horrifying sight. A figure that really _did_ look like the Human Torch was speeding down the mountain and it was heading straight towards them.

"That's Meramon! What is he doing?! He's going to set the whole village up on fire! He never leaves Mt. Miharashi!"

"Everyone! We need to evacuate! Come on, Yokos, this way!" Sora called loudly, her motherly instinct to protect her babies kicking into gear.

"Right! Come on, kids, er Yokos! To the ship!" Taichi began to herd the panicked digimon towards the abandoned cruise ship in the middle of what was once the lake and soon it was all out pandemonium.

Streams of Yokomon ran past Sora and Taichi at the entrance of the ship while Izumi and TK helped the digimon navigate their way to the top deck. From there, Jyou, Matt and Mimi worked to keep the babies comfortable and most of all, _safe_ from the fast approaching Meramon.

Speaking of safe, where was Biyomon?!

Sora scanned the area with her ruby eyes, trying to spot her friend. It was more difficult than said, considering that Biyo was pink and what with all the other pink Yokos, it was like trying to pick out a peanut M&amp;M amidst a thousand regular M&amp;Ms.

"Biyo! Biyo! Where are you?!" Sora called out, feeling the panic rising in her throat.

The last of the Yokos seemed to come down over the edge of the lake and it was there that Sora saw Biyomon, facing the fire digimon as it came closer.

"Biyo! Come back!" Sora ran towards her digimon and willed it to come down.

"SORA! GET BACK HERE!" Taichi yelled and at the sound of Tai's voice, Agumon came running.

"Tai! What's going on?" Taichi began to run towards Sora, who was stopped staring up at Meramon and Biyomon eyeing each other.

"Spiral Twister!" The little pink bird yelled and the digimon's signature green attack flew towards the fiery monster.

_Oh god, please let Biyomon be ok!  
_

The monster, however, seemed unaffected by the attack and grinned sinisterly at the pink bird before swatting it away. Sora shuddered at the sight of the digimon's mouth: it was sewed shut, like legit, _sewed shut_ but the digimon still seemed capable of laughing evilly.

Sora gasped as Biyo seemed to lose air and drop unceremoniously towards her.

"BIYOMON!" Sora yelled as she ran to catch her little friend.

"Oh fuck, AGUMON! GREYMON SEEMS LIKE A REALLY GREAT IDEA RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon and Gabumon had caught up to where Sora and Tai were standing and they each began to throw attacks at the giant fiery digimon.

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

Each successive attack only seemed to make Meramon _grow larger _and soon he was towering over all of them.

_Oh my god. He's feeding off their attacks! Oh god, it's like Godzilla on fire! I'm going to die and I didn't even get a chance to _do_ anything with my life! Oh my god, my bucket list! My designs- I had so many ideas for my own line! Oh please, I can't die yet!_

The heat emanating off of the digimon was so intense it was getting hard to breathe and Sora and Tai stood there frozen in fear as they realized their friends' attacks were useless.

* * *

Mimi clutched to the rail of the cruise ship, much like Rose in Titanic right before the ship sank into the ocean except of course there was no water here _obvs_, and watched in fear as the digimon grew bigger and bigger.

_OH MY GOSH! Look! Tai and Sora are _together_! Aww they're going to die together!_

Wait. That didn't sound right.

"Shit! That thing's huge!" Mimi glanced at Yamato who was standing next to her and if Mimi hadn't been so worried that she was going to lose her best (and possibly only) friend in the whole world, she'd have swooned over how sexy he looked with his brow furrowed and his jaw set firmly.

_Actually, I might have swooned just a little. Sorry Sor!_

"Yeah, you think?! Dear lord! I hate burns, I really, really, _really_ hate treating burns!" The doctor was wringing his hands nervously while praying either Greymon or whatever big form of Biyomon was will step in to save their friends.

_And if they are going to die by Meramon, god forbid, please let their bodies be cremated instantly so we don't have to bury their burned bodies!_

It was morbid but true: burns were the _worst_ types of wounds, with their red, blistering, oozing wound beds-that is if there _was_ enough flesh left to create a wound bed-not to mention their horrible tendency to get infected and-

"WHAT THE HELL?! Wow. I just can't even. I can't. When the hell did Meramon get so big?! It wasn't that big before, was it? NOPE. NOPE, I can't." Takeru had just come up after herding the last of the Yokomon and he stared slack jawed at the giant flame.

"TK! Thank god you're ok! Where's Izzy?" Yamato asked as he glanced quickly at his brother before looking down at the situation at hand. _Nevermind_, he thought between gritted teeth as he saw the thin ginger run towards where Tai and Sora stood with a group of their digimon.

* * *

"I don't believe Meramon was that big before. Curiouser and Curiouser. Well, quite frankly, I'm surprised Biyomon hasn't digivo-huh, there she goes!" Koushiro smiled as Biyomon was enveloped in a blinding white light and a giant...bird on fire with odd teeth jutting out from it's beak?

_Ok well, for starters, I would NOT fight fire with fire. The obvious choice would be water but with such a limited supply of water at hand, my next choice would be to smother that thing with earth or rock maybe. And also, who put teeth on a bird's beak?! That's just creepy._

"Well, fuck. I'm glad you're so calm and collected because I'm about to piss myself and-AHHHH SHIT!" The giant flame grinned down at them evilly before starting to slide down the cliff towards where Tai, Sora and now Izzy were standing, their digimon trying to guard them.

Birdramon quickly intercepted the Meramon and they both crashed onto the ledge where the lake began.

Sora was amazed at how powerful and amazingly beautiful Birdramon was, with her fiery wings and long draping tail. _Birdramon could easily be my muse for the final piece! That is, if I manage to survive this!  
_

Her crimson eyes were hopeful as they watched the bird-like digimon fly high into the sky.

"METEOR WING!" A rain of fire bombs hit Meramon and he gave off one last anguished cry before shrinking back and Birdramon transformed back into Biyomon before once again falling into Sora's arm.

"Biyomon! You did it! Thank you for saving us!" Sora whispered as she hugged her little friend.

"Don't mention it! I'd save you again and again!" The redhead grinned as she tightened her hold on her Digimon and was surprised when a pair of strong arms enveloped them both.

"GROUP HUG! Biyomon, you were fucking _amazing!"_ Sora stiffened when she realized just who it was giving them a hug and groaned to herself. _Girl, you have to stop making it weird. Just stop. Stay away from Mimi, she's a bad influence, for sure._

* * *

Once all the excitement had gone down-thank goodness! the adults assisted all the Yokomon back to their village and they collectively interrogated the now lucid Meramon why he'd attacked them.

After telling them a (mostly) believable story about a black gear hitting him and driving him crazy, the Meramon apologized profusely before heading back to Mt. Miharashi.

"Thank you for saving our village!"

"Yes thank you! You must have dinner with us!" The Yokos cried, bouncing around. They were so. stinkin. cute!

_Why phone?! Why'd your battery have to die?! _

The Yokomon got busy running around, preparing dinner while the adults relaxed by the lakeside.

Sora had her shoes off and was relishing in the feel of the soft grass against her toes. The anxiety of the day had left her feeling exhausted, and while she still really, really, _really_ wanted to go home, she really only had energy enough to put food into her system and crash.

"I'd keep your shoes on, if I were you. Who knows when we'll have to run next?" Jyou muttered as he sat down next to her.

Sora smiled and turned to face him, propping herself up on one arm.

"I know but it's so nice here and my feet hurt. Like, they really, _really_ hurt." Jyou sighed as he reached over and gently began to massage her feet.

_Oh. My. GOD. What is going on here?! Is this really, really happening? I'm getting a foot rub from DR. JYOU KIDO?! OMG, I hope Mimi's not watching, she'll never let me hear the end of this. Oh god, she's watching, isn't she?! _

"Relax, I'm a doctor." Jyou grinned and Sora felt a blush spread across her face. In the warm pink rays of the sun, Jyou's navy hair took on an almost violet hue and he looked lovely. Not to mention, his hands were really soft and gentle.

_Oh my god, I'm so easy. When did I become so easy?_

"You're telling me to relax? Wow, I have to write about this in my diary." Sora grinned as he began to work on her other foot. He just shook his head, smiling at her and Sora hoped her leg hairs hadn't grown in yet.

_It's been 2 days already, I hope I'm not prickly, oh god. That would be mortifying and so unattractive, for sure!_

"Well. I hope your feet feel better now so you can put your shoes back on." Jyou teased as Sora wiggled her toes-_thank god I had the foresight to get a pedicure before this whole thing went down!_

"Thanks, Jyou! I really appreciate it, it was sweet of you, super sweet, for sure." She reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Now it was the doctor's turn to stammer. "Don't mention it. Um, er, I think Mimi's calling for us. Dinner's ready, most likely."

_Mimi?! Oh darn it!  
_

The doctor helped pull the ginger up after she put on her shoes and together they made the short hike back up to the village where the Yokomon had set up dinner.

One of the little cuties placed a large wooden bowl in her hands and Sora looked down at what looked like rice.

Just plain white rice.

Without even a little bit of sauce.

Sigh.

Sora hadn't realized she was expecting anything but quite clearly she had been.

"Um. Can I get the sriracha, anyone?" Takeru, it seemed, was just as disappointed as she was.

"I think who ever cooked forgot to make the main dish." The older blonde grumbled as he peered into his own bowl.

"Shoosh, Yama, a gracious guest never insults the hosts' cooking! And besides, the Yokomon are still _babies._ I'd say they cook pretty well for being infants!" Mimi whispered to the brothers and the youngest just grinned at her.

"Who says I'm insulting them? This looks pretty good!" TK exclaimed as he began to eat the small white kernels.

"It's really not too terrible, if you get past the fact that they kind of look like maggots." Koushiro mused to himself. _Ugh, maggots. Now why'd you have to say that, Iz?_

"Yeah well. Fu-udge it! I'm so hungry, I don't care what I eat!" Taichi too began to help himself to his share and the Yokomon gazed at him eating happily.

"Eat all you want! We have plenty for seconds!"

"Yeah, I can see why. Know what, I'm not really that hungry, thank you." Jyou mumbled as he put his bowl down. He'd taken a few bites out of courtesy.

Sora agreed. "Yeah, I think I just need to crash. Thank you though." She smiled as she thought how strange things were turning out to be.

_Digimon, Digital World, new friends and maybe even potential lovers...Oh wow, am I going to be inspired when I get back..._

* * *

_Please r&amp;r :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG guys! Sorry for the delay! _

_Turns out I have a hard time writing Izzy because I actually don't really identify much with him (I still love him to pieces, I swear!) and he's unlike anyone I know so to think of how this cute little awkward techie would have grown up was tough, to say the least._

_Hopefully it came out ok, it probably won't be as funny as the previous chapters. Also this chapter ended up being so long that I had to divide it into 2 parts, the other half will be uploaded hopefully within the next few days :)_

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I appreciate all the reads, follows, favorites and reviews!

Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker Part 1

* * *

_What can I say? I have been somehow transported to this place called the Digital World with six other acquaintances. We have been here for 3 days and while it seemed at first to be the work of extraterrestrials, that theory seems more and more unlikely. And might I add that despite getting acclimated to our Digimon friends, I am no closer to figuring out where or what the Digital World truly is and _that_ is quite frustrating!_

* * *

It was hot and humid even under the shade and Koushiro wished for the umpteenth time for a clean shower.

And a fresh change of clothes. A nice red eye with two sugars and a cigarette. Maybe a bagel with bacon, egg and cheese.

Some home fries, even. And the morning paper to top it all off.

Koushiro sighed as he idly rubbed his hand against the rough stubble of his chin. He was also sorely in need of a shave, as were the other men in the group.

_And perhaps the women as well. Women have more parts to shave than men, actually. I wonder if Tachikawa has a razor in that bag of hers._

The redhead scrunched his nose at the thought of sharing a razor with the model. God knows where that razor would have gone. He almost preferred a full on beard.

_Although…_

Koushiro glanced over at the pretty brunette lounging on the grass, her head resting on Takeru's abdomen as they dozed off in the mid morning heat.

Her pale milky limbs were flawless, not a single mark or hair in sight. And from what he could observe, her axilla, back and face were also devoid of fuzz.

The only hair on her body seemed to be her thick wavy hair, gently arched eyebrows and the long soft eyelashes framing her large eyes.

In short Koushiro had to admit, begrudgingly, that Mimi Tachikawa was a remarkably attractive woman.

If only her personality and interests weren't so off-putting.

Shaking his head slightly, Koushiro brought out his laptop and phone. So he'd accepted the internet wouldn't connect.

After all, internet service was spotty at best even at the resort.

But the satellite phone. What the hell. The whole point was that the damn thing was not dependent on having cell towers.

It used a _satellite_ to relay services. As the name obviously implied.

So there were only 2 logical explanations.

The damn thing had gotten damaged in transit to the Digital World or

They were no longer any where near Earth.

_I hope to God its the first option. Otherwise getting back home will be a bitch._

Koushiro sighed as he turned the phone off. No service. As per usual.

"You're not going to get signal on that thing." Yamato Ishida smirked from where he stood leaning against a tree. Apparently the blonde had been watching Koushiro fiddle with his phone.

"It appears not."

"Yeah, well. We're not on Earth anymore so unless those commercial satellites have a much larger range than what I've thought, you might as well give up." Jyou whipped around to face Matt at his statement.

"What do you mean we're not on Earth anymore?!" The doctor's rather loud statement attracted the attention of Sora and Taichi who had been kicking around a rock with a few of the digimon.

Matt ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, pushing it out of his blue eyes.

"The stars. They're all wrong, I've never seen constellations like the ones here. Wherever this place is, it's definitely not Earth and it's definitely not our solar system. I'd say not even our galaxy."

Oh right. Yamato was an astrophysicist. Working on his doctoral dissertation and preparing for his first space mission.

(Or so Koushiro remembered from the trending tags he monitored daily as part of his morning routine. He made it a point to keep abreast of public interests as it directly correlated with his business in making social media platforms. Which reminded him. Koushiro was the CEO and he had been absent from his chair for almost a week. While it worried him just slightly, Koushiro was confident his vice president and board of trustees would manage the company until his return. Hopefully. And was it too much to ask that those bumbling idiots would capitalize on the fact that their CEO and 4 other very prominent public figures were missing? Think of all the views and traffic that would generate, why it was social media fodder-)

"NOT EVEN OUR GALAXY?!"

"Jesus, Jyou! Take a deep breath and sit down before you pass out, man." The doctor had turned a strange shade of green and Koushiro willed the navy haired man to not vomit.

Vomiting was his _most favorite_ pastime in the world. Right next to crashed servers and what _fun_ Koushiro imagined getting punched in the face would be.

Jyou leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees as he laced his fingers together behind his head and breathing deeply.

"I thought we told you guys when you first got here that this is the Digital World!" Tentomon buzzed from next to Izzy.

"Yes well, I had hoped somehow the Digital World was within Earth or at the very least within Earth's satellite range. But if what you are saying is true, Matt, then I'm afraid we are quite far removed from home."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

Taichi groaned from where he stood wiping the sweat off his brow with his shirt. "Don't fucking tell me that. That's fucking depressing. No offense, Agumon, I love you bro but I have to get back to my job."

Koushiro shrugged. What could he say? Up to this point, Koushiro hadn't even been aware such travel was possible.

_In a cheesy blast of rainbow colors at that. I thought wormholes or teleportation would be more... classier than what we went through. _

The thought was actually pretty _fucking depressing, _as Taichi had aptly stated. _How do we access that technology again to go back home? _

As interesting as the Digital World and digimon were, Koushiro had _real_ life adulting to tend to and manage.

Koushiro stood up suddenly, placing his belongings back into the backpack.

"Well, in that case, I need to find some answers. And we are not going to find them here."

* * *

"Oh no. Oh HELL no." Jyou was shaking his head beside Koushiro as they stared out at the factory below. It was a mass of tangled metal turrets, towers, funnels and pipes with clouds of billowing white steam escaping sporadically amidst a thousand sparkling lights.

"Well the lights are pretty. And there's got to be people inside, right? And hopefully air conditioning."

"I don't think there are any people here, Mimi. There's probably a _digimon_ inside that factory just waiting to kill us, however. I'd bet good money on that and I don't even gamble."

Sora chuckled at the doctor and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Well, in that case we have Greymon, Garurumon and Birdramon plus all the other digimon to protect us. I say we check it out."

"Yes. I agree, if anything a factory of that size must have a source of power. I'd like to charge my gear." Even if the trek down the cliff to the factory was daunting, the possibility of having his computer and phone charged was too tempting to resist for the redheaded techie.

_And maybe we'll find some answers pertaining to this place and how to get back home. If this place is really digital then perhaps it's hackable. _

_And if it's hackable, then I should be able to figure it out._

Just the thought of figuring out the digital world was making Koushiro's fingers itch with anticipation.

Taichi grinned at the group, showing off his pearly white teeth against his healthy bronzed complexion.

"Alright guys. Let's take five and we'll start climbing down."

The climb up a lone rusted ladder in a corner of one of the buildings (most likely a warehouse from the looks of it) had been strenuous and nerve wracking, especially since it was barely attached to the wall by one bolt.

But Koushiro had managed, thank god, and was now trying to catch his breath while Taichi tried to coax Mimi into climbing the god-forsaken ladder. _Damn these smoker lungs!_

The sounds of the two arguing could be heard faintly over the loud hum of the machinery, and when Koushiro's breath had returned sufficiently enough to allow for movement, he picked himself up to watch the pair bickering from the ground.

"BUT I SAID I CAN'T CLIMB LADDERS THAT HIGH!"

"IT'S NOT THAT HIGH! DAMN IT MIMI, I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Oh no! That ladder's not going to support the weight of both of us!"

"So you'll go? Climb, I mean?"

"No. I'll wait for you guys here. Come get me if you find anything."

"No fucking way, princess. There's no way I'm leaving you by yourself."

Yamato smiled wryly as he saw Taichi pull at his thick brown hair in frustration and he settled down on the surprisingly clean roof of the warehouse, folding his arms behind his head.

"Wake me up when those two eventually get up here. Oh wait, never mind, I'll probably hear them long before they actually arrive."

"Naptime is an _excellent_ idea. Allow me to join you, kind sir." Takeru joked as he placed his backpack down next to his brother, using the bag as a kind of pillow.

"Please, be my guest." Yamato murmured, a smile on his face, while he kept his eyes closed. Koushiro was tempted to lay down next to the brothers but decided instead to sit with his back supported by the rail of the building.

Jyou rolled his eyes.

"After everything we've been through, _naptime_ sounds about the most dumbest thing I've ever heard, considering the situation."

"Relax, doc. We're not _really_ sleeping. We're meditating. With our eyes closed." Takeru winked at the older male and patted Patamon, who had settled onto his stomach, affectionately.

There was something to be said regarding Takeru's stomach. Apparently it was the most comfortable pillow alternative here in the Digital World.

And apparently, it was only available if one happened to be either Patamon or female.

Not that Koushiro wanted to use Takeru as his pillow.

Oh no. By no means. Koushiro would much rather have a cigarette than a pillow truthfully.

From below Mimi squealed as Taichi, finally fed up with the model's staunch refusal to cooperate, hoisted her over his shoulder and made his way to the ladder.

"Taichi! Careful!" Palmon called out as the soccer player deftly made his way up the ladder, the green digimon's partner now clutching the man anxiously, her legs wrapped around his torso.

How Taichi managed to scale the five story building carrying a grown woman in a matter of minutes was beyond Koushiro.

And it wasn't fair that the athlete didn't even break a sweat.

"Show off. What a jackass, I could have done the same thing." Takeru grinned as he sat up, watching as Mimi detangled herself from Taichi. They both seemed a little pink and Koushiro doubted the flush was from physical exertion.

It amazed him, the attraction between a male and a female. How they could have the frame of mind to flirt while trying to survive unknown territory was beyond him.

_To each their own, I suppose. Although I had assumed there was something going on between Taichi and Sora instead._

Well. It was none of his business.

"Real classy, Kamiya." Yamato had a smug, amused smirk on his face as his regarded Taichi with his blue eyes.

Taichi in turn blushed a deeper red as he scowled and turned away from the group.

"Shut the fuck up, Ishida. It happens." Koushiro glanced at the soccer star, confused.

Oh. _Oh._

The redhead had a hard time suppressing a laugh at the athlete's expense. Everyone seemed to catch on slowly after that and Koushiro couldn't help but grin as Takeru burst out laughing beside him.

Jyou smiled at the brunette sympathetically and offered Taichi the crossbody bag he'd been carrying for Mimi.

"It'll help cover your, um, well-"

"IT'S OK, DOCTOR." Taichi interrupted Jyou rather loudly.

"I just need a minute. Thanks." He mumbled as he walked away from the group. The rest of them stared at Tai, Takeru only just recovering from his laughing fit.

"Oh man. That was fucking epic, god. That was so funny." The blonde boy wiped at his eyes and Jyou smiled at his amusement.

"Well. At least we know the man's got no problems with erectile dysfunction. Hope you enjoyed the view, ladies."

"JYOU!" Sora was a deep shade of red and she swatted her hand at the navy haired man as he tried to pull away.

"What?! I'm sorry, I'm a doctor. I have no concept of shame."

"What just happened here? Is everything ok?" Agumon looked at the group of adults curiously.

_Oh god. How do you explain that to a Digimon?_

"Yeah, are we missing something here?" Biyomon quipped as she looked up strangely at her blushing partner. Sora in turn smiled down at her digimon and patted Biyomon gently on her head.

"Don't worry, babe. Everything's fine, it's just...adult stuff."

* * *

After Taichi's little, er, _incident_, the group were quickly able to pry open a poorly latched door and stumble into the factory.

Pipes, conveyor belts, and various other forms of machinery filled the cavernous space, the clanking of the gears forming a steady roar that assaulted their senses.

"Shit, it's loud in here." Takeru yelled over the noise as he covered his ears with his hands. Koushiro already had his ears covered and a quick glance at the rest of their friends indicated that they too found the noise unpleasant.

They quickly made their way across the room, taking cursory glances at what the machines were working on .

So far, it seemed to be a whole bunch of rubbish but as Koushiro was taught not to be a judgemental prick before finding out all the facts by his loving adoptive parents, he kept his mouth shut.

Once they were in the relative silence of the hallway, the adults removed their hands from their ears and began to discuss their future course of action.

"So we should probably scope this place out first, make sure it's safe." Taichi stated. No one refuted him.

"And we have to look for an outlet or someway to charge our stuff." Koushiro added.

"Okay then. Let's split up then, meet up in an hour? We'll cover more ground that way." Taichi asked the group.

"SPLIT UP?! Are you mad?! Places like this are just the kind of places sadistic serial killer digimon would be lurking around in. We should stay together." The doctor retorted as he looked around at the group.

There were nods all around.

It _did_ make sense, after all. Strength in numbers. And besides, Koushiro had watched one too many _Investigation Discovery_ shows to know the doctor's fears were probably true.

Although would serial killer digimon exhibit the same characteristics of human serial killers? And would said serial killer digimon even exist?

_It would be interesting to find out. Without putting our own lives in danger, of course._

"Fine. We'll stay together. Let's look for an outlet, charge our gear. But on the way keep on the lookout for other humans, supplies or food."

Koushiro led the group along with Yamato and the rest of the group followed back behind them with Tai and Agumon flanking the rear.

The loud clanking drone of the machinery reverberated throughout the whole place and Koushiro once again dreadfully craved a damn cigarette. Just one. To calm his nerves.

Just when the stress of the noise, darkness and anxiety of snooping around an abandoned factory got too much to bear, Mimi spotted a sign across the hallway on a nondescript door.

"Hey, it says power room over there!" Koushiro's eyes followed the girl's long, delicate arm pointing at a door about 25 feet away.

So it did.

God bless her little heart.

The techie broke out into a brisk run towards the door, surprising even himself with the brief show of physical exertion.

_Power Room,_ it said in clean black letters against a white background. _Interesting. So if there are humans, at least we know they read and write English._

_Which leads to me ask, how _did _the Digimon ever learn how to speak English? Who's teaching them human language and mannerisms?_

There were a shit ton of things about Digimon that puzzled the redhead but they would have to wait as the programmer was more anxious about getting his gear power.

He pulled at the door and stepped into a cavernous dark room, illuminated only by the dark red flood lights.

At the center of the room was a gigantic battery, although Koushiro wondered why a factory of this magnitude would have a battery as opposed to a generator.

_Or why they would bother supplying their own power at all? Unless of course here in the Digital World, power plants do not exist._

"Prodigious." He muttered under his breath. Even still, the sheer size of this thing was admirable.

"Whoa, the fuck? Is that a battery? Dude, I've never seen such a large battery before, that's epic!" Takeru had stumbled into the room next and stood next to the redhead. Koushiro nodded as his dark round eyes studied the pipes and wires connecting to the cylinder.

"Jesus. I hate to think of all the chemicals that thing is probably emitting. What do you think, Izumi, cadmium? Lithium or alkaline? Shit, I hope to god it's not lead or mercury." Yamato's jaw was set firmly, his eyebrow furrowed as he also studied the structure before them.

Koushiro grinned, glad to have an intelligent conversation for the first time in a while. _I tend to forget he's a physicist. Thank god for intelligence!_

"Your guess is as good as mine. I would probably go with a lead battery though. Those are more stable and would probably be able to withstand the higher voltages needed to power a factory of this magnitude, I imagine."

"That's what I was afraid of but it doesn't seem like there's a compartment to allow for flooding-"

"OK, NERDS, English please! Can we use this thing to power our stuff, yes or no?" Taichi was apparently exasperated with all the scientific jargon.

Izumi rolled his eyes.

"In short yes, you uneducated brute."

"Great." The athlete shrugged and settled down onto the floor with a huff. One by one the others in the group settled down next to Taichi as Koushiro and Yamato began to examine the battery more carefully.

It was rather interesting.

Yamato scratched at his hair, his brow knitted in frustration.

"Goddamn it. There's no actual way to divert the power from this thing. We just don't have the right equipment."

The redhead nodded, his affect flat. _There has to be a way, I won't accept that there isn't._

Koushiro ran his hands against the smooth, cool metal surface of the battery and began to doubt it was even operational.

_But unless there's another power supply, the factory is obviously working so this thing must be operational. _

The two men stood there quietly for a moment as they processed the scene before them.

From behind them, Taichi's voice suddenly broke their train of thought.

"Hey, Takeru, where do you think you're going?"

Yamato whipped around to see his brother heading towards the door with Patamon flying beside him.

"I'm just going to go explore the rest of this place. Just while you're working on the battery." The younger blonde flashed a sheepish smile at his older brother who just shook his head, his lips pursed.

"Like hell you are. You little shit, you never learn, do you. Sit the fuck down and wait like the rest of the group." Takeru hesitated and Koushiro wondered if he was thinking of the Seadramon incident.

_Which, incidentally, would not have happened had Takeru not gone exploring, come to think of it._

"You know what, I think maybe Takeru's right, Ishida. Why don't I take a group and explore the rest of the factory while you and Izumi work on the battery issue. Just sitting here is driving me apeshit crazy." Taichi stood up, shaking out his limbs.

"Yeah, just sitting around is getting to me, too. We'll keep TK safe, for sure." Takeru grinned at Sora as he pulled her up to a standing position. She locked her arms around the blonde's neck in a playful headlock and Yamato's eyes softened at the sight of the pretty ginger.

Then Takeru grinned that stupid grin and the blonde beside Koushiro bristled.

Something about sending those three off on their own however did not settle quite right with Koushiro.

_They don't seem like they'll be overly cautious, reckless and impulsive more like._

It seemed the doctor had the same sentiments.

Jyou sighed dramatically as he pushed himself off the floor. Everyone eyed him, surprised at his actions.

"For chrissakes, look at you three. It's like an accident waiting to happen. I'll go too and make sure they don't kill themselves."

The tall soccer player grinned as he placed an arm around Sora and Jyou. Jyou swatted the athlete's arm away from around his neck annoyed but Sora didn't seem to mind.

"Alrigthy then, Mimi you want in?" Taichi reached out a hand towards the cinnamon haired model as she sat with Palmon beside her, her legs primly tucked under her dress.

"I, um, I think I'll sit this one out, thanks. I'm still a little tired." She smiled at his outstretched hand but Koushiro noticed the pair kept their gazes averted.

Taichi shrugged his shoulders. Things were still slightly awkward between the two since the _incident_.

"Ok, team. Let's head out. We'll come back in an hour, yeah?"

"You better come back." Yamato warned, his voice gruff as he watched Takeru bound out the door the second he gave word.

For some reason the four breaking off like that, Digimon to protect them or not, left Koushiro uneasy.

_Well, they are all adults. They should be ok._

_One can only hope._

* * *

The four managed to find themselves traversing a long corridor. It was eerily silent, the sounds of the machinery no longer reaching them.

The corridor actually happened to be a suspended walkway with seemingly bottomless drops on either side.

Dull, red emergency flood lights illuminated their steps and Jyou shook himself to get rid of the prickly feeling sitting along the very tips of his raised hairs.

_We are going to die. This feels like the climax of a horror film. And doctors always tends to die first._

_What the hell was I thinking, volunteering myself for this death trap?!_

"Jyou? You ok back there?" Taichi called out from where he was walking in the lead, his wild bushy hair illuminated a dark burgundy.

"Yeah, yeah. You'd have heard from me if I wasn't, believe me." Jyou grumbled and Sora glanced back at him to flash him a sympathetic smile.

"Just checking you're still with us. Because I haven't heard any impending doom statements from you and this place is pretty creepy."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Jyou commented dryly although he was pleased with himself that he had managed to keep himself together.

_Jesus, I'm getting used to the Digital World. Is that good or bad?_

"You're doing great, Jyou." Sora whispered as she reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

The doctor smiled back wanly at the redhead. He'd formed a sense of responsibility for their two resident females and took it upon himself to protect them as much as possible.

Or at least protect them from the other males._ Especially_ from Taichi and Takeru.

Speaking of Takeru, the youngest of the group managed to get ahead by around 20 feet and it made Jyou nervous.

He kept expecting a large Digimon to come out of nowhere and swallow the blonde in one gulp.

Sora chuckled from beside Jyou and he peered down at her through his glasses.

"What?"

"Oh, Jyou. You're crushing my hand." She smiled apologetically as she raised their hands to show him. It was true. The tips of her fingers were flushed from the pressure and Jyou relaxed his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Don't sweat it. I don't mind, just try to relax, ok?"

"Yeah, Jyou. Don't worry too much, I'm here to protect you if anything goes south." Gomamon stopped his easy chatter with Biyomon to reassure his partner and Jyou patted his soft furry head gratefully.

"I'm trying."

"And I can tell. You've loosened up since that first day, for sure. For one thing, no more saniwipes."

"Ah I miss those. I would still use them, you know, if we had any left."

Sora laughed at his comment, the sound of her laughter echoing through the space. Taichi turned to glance at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, private joke." Sora smiled coyly at the doctor and Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see how it is." He joked as he turned around, the muscles in Tai's face taut from trying to keep a straight face, pretending to be offended.

It was a lost cause. Sora's laughter was more contagious than the flu during flu season and Jyou knew it was a matter of seconds before Taichi's face exploded into a wide grin.

Suddenly, Taichi stopped mid stride and began to look around panicked.

"Oh fuck, where the hell did Takeru go?" Now panic and anxiety were two emotions even _more_ infectious than laughter and if laughter was the flu, then those two were the smallpox.

"TK! Where'd you go?" Sora called out, her voice tinged with worry.

"That little fucker. TK! YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"I'm here, guys! Come quick!" Dread filled Sora as she followed the sound of TK's voice. She turned a corner and came across a dimly lighted room.

The boy was kneeling beside a mangled figure on the floor, his furry orange digimon beside him.

"Sora! We're over here!" Patamon cried as he began to fly towards the redhead. She let out a sigh of relief as she held the oversized hamster with wings in her arms.

"Patamon, TK! We were so worried, don't go off like that."

"Sorry, Sor. Listen, Patamon said this was an Andromon. Poor guy looks like he got caught in the gears."

"FUCK, TK! You little shit, Matt would've killed me if anything happened to you." Taichi, Agumon and Gomamon ran into the room. Jyou followed a few moments later and he frowned at the sight of the damaged Andromon.

"Tai, listen, we have to help this guy out."

"The fuck we are. We are going to leave that digimon alone. That thing looks like the Terminator."

Jyou nodded his head in agreement.

"But Tai! Andromon is a gentle digimon. He's friendly and would never try to hurt us!" Agumon protested as he pulled on Tai's pants.

Tai sighed as he looked down into Agumon's eyes.

"Yeah but Agumon, every time we've come across a Digimon, you said they were friendly. And every single time they tried to kill us."

"We can't just leave him there though." Biyomon sounded distressed and it killed Sora to know her friend was upset. After all, she supposed, it would be like leaving a person in an accident to die.

Everyone, digimon included, glanced up at Jyou who took a few startled steps back.

"Your call, doctor."

Jyou swallowed nervously.

"Can't say for sure if he's still alive but I guess I can assess him." He took a step forward and Takeru moved out of the way to give the doctor space.

The blonde leaned back on a metal rod that stood out from the ground and was surprised when it suddenly lurched backwards.

Takeru fell towards the floor but Taichi managed to pick him up before he crashed.

"What the hell?" The gears that had been holding the Digimon captive began to move and the adults stared in shock as the machine released it's hold on the android like digimon.

The digimon continued to lay still on the floor. Truth be told, it seemed lifeless to the humans.

"I don't know, maybe it needs new batteries?" Jyou shrugged as he cleaned his glasses deftly before replacing them on his face.

Before anyone could answer, Agumon stepped up to the Andromon's face and brought a claw down heavily across it's face.

"AGUMON, the fuck?!"

"Sorry Tai, just seeing if this wakes him up."

Andromon's eyes suddenly blinked and without any warning, he reached out and grabbed Sora by her ankle.

"AHH! Biyomon!" The Andromon jumped to a standing position and the adults were surprised at his height. He was a much bigger guy than they initially thought.

"INTRUDERS. MUST DESTROY." _Oh FUCK._

"And you were saying he was friendly?" Jyou mumbled under his breath as Biyomon attacked the robot monster.

It seemed to do nothing against the digimon and Gomamon nervously began to cry out.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful digimons, mostly made of machines! It will take an Ultimate Digimon to defeat him!"

"Yeah you choose to tell us that now? Please tell me Greymon is Ultimate!"

"Greymon is a Champion level digimon!"

"Oh good Champion, huh? So that's above Ultimate?"

"No! TAI!" Agumon gestured to where Andromon was getting ready to fling Sora at him and Taichi.

"SORA!" Taichi braced himself for impact as the lithe redhead was thrown his way. Meanwhile, Patamon, Biyomon and Gomamon were attacking the Andromon but to no avail.

"Oomph!" The air was knocked out of Taichi as he fell against the hard floor but the important thing was he was able to break Sora's fall.

He cradled her gently in his arms, the toss seemed to have knocked her out momentarily. From Taichi's vantage point on the ground, he noticed large metal scaffolds with metal beams hanging from the ceiling.

_Those metal structures look heavy as hell, maybe we can just bury the damn thing under all those beams._

"Agumon!" He called to his Digimon partner, "go for the metal on the ceiling!"

"Right! PEPPER BREATH!" The fireballs melted through the chains holding the scaffolds and they crashed with a loud bang on top of Andromon.

As quickly as he could, Taichi shifted Sora on his arms so that he held her with one arm across her shoulders and one arm under her knees and began to run towards the door.

"Taichi, hurry!" Jyou held the door open for them and as soon as they were out, he slammed the heavy metal door shut.

Through a small glass window, the three men could see Andromon was struggling under the weight of the beams and it seemed he could be there for a while.

"Just in case." Takeru grunted as he and the four Digimon fixed a smaller metal rod flush against the length of the door to the other side of the wall, effectively blocking it in case the deranged android managed to get out from under the pile of metal.

"Good thinking, TK. Now let's get out of here and I'll take a look at Sora once we're relatively safe. Are you ok with her weight?" Jyou questioned the brunette as peered at the unconscious redhead in his arms.

"Not a problem, let's go find the others." Jyou nodded at Taichi's response, his lips drawn into a thin line.

The three men and the four digimon began to briskly retrace their steps as Andromon's yelling dimmed with the distance.

Sora's head bobbed against Taichi's chest with every step and he looked down at her every few seconds to make sure she was alright.

_I swear to god, if she's hurt in any fucking way I am going to blow the fucking cyborg's brains out._

The girl in his arms stiffened and he looked down to see her eyes flutter open. Taichi slowed his pace down as he allowed the girl to adjust and smiled slightly as he noticed her eyes widen in shock.

"T-Tai?"

"Yeah, you got knocked out there for a moment. You're ok, I got you."

Jyou and Takeru stopped when they heard the soft voice of Sora and Jyou immediately came over to assess the ginger.

"Sora, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, thanks guys." She mumbled, her cheeks tinted a soft shade of pink even in the darkness of the hallway.

She tried to get up and Taichi gently brought her legs down to the floor. Sora stood with her one arm around his neck momentarily before finding her footing.

She was about to thank the two again when there was a loud crash and the alarming sound of heavy footsteps coming directly towards them.

"Oh fuck, that sounds like Andromon, guys!"

_Oh fuck indeed._

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa was confused about everything. And while she was glad that Sora was with both Taichi _and _Jyou at the moment, it didn't help that her little _moment_ with Taichi earlier had her heart beating rather quickly.

She kept remembering for some reason the feel of his back muscles as he climbed up the ladder with relative ease. The way his muscles moved with such strength and agility underneath her fingertips…

And his warm chocolatey eyes, his jaw firmly set...

Mimi furrowed her brow as she remembered that Taichi was _Sora's,_ not her, Sora.

And it was her own idea.

And besides, he, er, well, the-_ahem. Yeah, let's not even go there._

Think of Yamato and Koushiro. The sexy rockstar and the adorable nerd.

Mimi turned to see both of them peering at a little indentation on the battery. So far, the duo had tried climbing the battery to see if there were wires or whatever it was they were looking for on the top.

No dice.

Then they tried going around the battery.

Again, no dice.

It seemed they were now trying to figure out how it was powering anything at all when it just seemed to be a stationary cylinder, no positive and negative terminals to be seen.

"How the hell is the factory getting the charged electrons from? There's no visible output method."

Koushiro shrugged. He had a feeling a smoke break would help clear his mind and help him think.

He was inclined to believe the solution was _much_ simpler than he and Yamato were making it out to believe.

Mimi stood up with a sigh and walked over to where the men were standing, frowning at the damn thing.

"Doesn't this almost look like a mini door? I wonder if it opens." She reached out with a slender arm and before Yamato or Koushiro could stop her, she managed to open the compartment with a loud hiss.

"JESUS, Mimi! Don't!" Yamato yelled as he threw himself over the girl, covering her as much as possible with his body.

The force of his movement sent the two of them tumbling to the floor, with Yamato covering Mimi's head and upper shoulders with his arms.

Koushiro had instinctively turned away, covering his face with his arms.

"Why?!" Mimi cried, her voice muffled against the soft fabric of Matt's shirt.

When Koushiro noticed there had been no splashing of liquids from the open compartment he slowly found the courage to draw his arms away and look around him.

The open compartment revealed the battery was empty. _EMPTY._

WTF. Now he _really_ needed a cigarette. And a shot or two of vodka.

And Koushiro didn't even drink.

(He didn't like to expose himself to habits that would cause him to lose control over his senses. Cigarettes were his one bad habit, picked up regrettably during a particularly angsty period in his teen years when he went through an identity crises over his adoption. Now that he thought back on that period it was a little embarrassing, especially since he'd known since he was a little child that he'd been adopted. But hey, at least it gave him a reason to be angsty as a teenager, not that he was a horrible rebel or delinquent but still. _But I digress.)_

"Matt? It's all clear. No acids, conductors or anything in this thing." Yamato warily opened his eyes and looked over at the battery before he loosened his grip on Mimi, both of their heartbeats racing.

"Hey, you ok?" The girl nodded slowly, her large hazel eyes glimmering with tears from the shock. The blonde sighed. He hated it when girls cried.

Yamato rubbed Mimi's back as he drew her close against his chest. "I'm sorry, Meems. It's just, batteries usually have chemicals. And they can burn you, make you blind, eat through your clothes and shit."

"I'm sorry." Mimi whispered, her voice so low it was barely audible.

Yamato pulled away to look at her in the eye. Their gazes met, startling blue against the soft honeyed gold.

"Er, Yamato? I'm sorry to bother but can you come over for a second?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, of course." Mimi was almost disappointed when Yamato averted his cerulean blues as he stood up to assist Koushiro. Actually, she _was _disappointed.

_Well. Sora can have Taichi, I call dibs on Yamato._

Tentomon and Gabumon joined their partners as they all stared at the open battery.

"That can't be right."

"I know. The thing is empty, there's nothing here to generate power."

"Goddamn it. We just wasted hours on this thing-Iz! What the fuck?" Yamato stared in shock as the thinner redhead stepped inside the large metal cylinder.

There were cryptograms drawn all inside the battery and it seemed to glow a strange yellow-green.

Koushiro felt something vibrate in his pocket and he took out his satellite phone.

To his utter amazement, the damn thing had begun to charge.

Now excited, the redhead took out his laptop and turned it on. _Yup, this is charging as well. Prodigious!_

"Yamato! Somehow the battery is charging my phone and computer just by being within the compartment."

The blonde peered at the ginger's computer and shrugged but Koushiro noticed with a smile that he had placed his phone just inside the battery as well.

Tentomon followed his human counterpart into the small space.

"What are you working on, Izzy?" _Good question._ Koushiro had managed to up link onto the network-whatever network this was-and was now scrolling through pages of code.

"I'm just trying to figure this code out. I have a hunch." He bit down on his lip as his fingers furiously began to type.

"I admire your resolve to continue working when your other friends are out having fun."

"Fun is relative, Tentomon. Besides, scoping out the rest of the factory hardly sounds like fun to me."

"You tend to stay by yourself a lot, don't you ever get lonely?"

Koushiro paused his typing and smiled at his Digimon, reaching over to pat it gently on his head.

"Not with you around, Tentomon."

Suddenly a 3 dimensional graphic of a round object with a pointed middle appeared on his screen and it slowly dawned on Koushiro that he was looking at a model of the island they were on.

"Prodigious, I think I've managed to hack part of the Digital World." A few more commands and a couple more lines of scripts and-

"Oh ow! OW Koushiro, make it stop, oh please, it burns!" Tentomon was starting to glow a strange bright white and was jumping up and down quite unbecomingly.

A small but urgent beeping began to sound from somewhere in his bag and Koushiro began to look for it in a panic.

It was the strange device that fell from the sky. And it was glowing a bright green. The most curious part of it all was that the same code he'd typed into his computer was running on the small green screen.

"PLEASE Koushiro, make it stop!"

Koushiro hesitated but eventually concern for his digimon won over and he quickly shut his computer leaving it on the floor as he raced over to his glowing friend.

"Tentomon, are you ok?" Tentomon's red wings were slightly warm to the touch but otherwise the glow began to dissipate rather quickly.

"Well, now I am. What was that about?"

"I'm not sure but I feel there's a correlation between the devices and digivolving. I won't be sure until I run the scripts again."

"Well, do you want to try again now?"

Koushiro smiled wryly at the insect-like digimon.

"Maybe later. For now, let's give you a rest."

* * *

_Eh, let's give me rest as well, haha!  
__I hope you enjoyed it, I tried my best to write Izzy as an adult. :) Please read and review, also tips to writing Izzy would be GREATLY appreciated!_

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I got caught up in real life, work and vacations (summer time!) but thank you for all your kind reviews and words of encouragement! It really helps me keep motivated to write! This chapter is also pretty dry in my opinion but eh, whatever. I hope you enjoy and please read/review :)**

* * *

**Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker Part 2**

disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, obviously!

* * *

_-Well what do you know? Little old me was able to figure out the battery problem even with Koushiro and Yamato-_

_-Mimi, it's still technically my chapter. Tentomon hasn't evolved to Kabuterimon as yet and our battle with Andromon is forthcoming-_

_-But it's supposed to be my chapter! So Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon and he was able to defe-_

_-MIMI, please don't-_

_-GUYS. Behave or no one gets to narrate anymore. No one but me, of course._

_-Tai? _

_-Yeah?_

_-You're the worst._

* * *

Takeru felt like his whole body was on fire and when he could no longer stand the burn, he paused to catch his breath, leaning on his knees. _Fuck, I'm out of shape._

"Takeru, come_ on!_" Jyou hissed as the doctor grabbed the younger blonde by his collar, "for chrissakes, you're younger than me!"

For looking all doughy and lanky, the doctor was surprisingly fit.

_Well, either that or he's just wonderful at running for his life._

Taichi and Sora were already halfway down the long narrow corridor, the four digimon closely behind them.

Patamon and Gomamon eased to a stop when they noticed their human counterparts were no longer behind them and the little flying guinea pig floated towards Jyou and TK.

"Takeru, are you alright?!"

The blonde nodded his head while fighting a wave of nausea. He stood up and wiped at the sweat on his brow before joining Jyou and Gomamon as they reached the end of the hallway.

_That's it. Once we get back home, I'm hitting the gym again._

_And no more fucking burritos and ramen at midnight. This is the absolute worst!  
_

"Almost there, TK!" Patamon called out as they caught up to the doctor and Gomamon at the end of the dark hallway where Sora stood waiting with Agumon.

_Ah fuck, just a little bit faster and you can beat Jyou! Come on, come on, come on!_

In an impressive burst of sudden energy that surprised even Takeru himself (probably from his basketball days), the blonde managed to outrun the navy haired man, his fluffy white seal and even Patamon who had the advantage of flying.

_YES! And Jyou even had a head start too! FUCK yeah!_

"What's wrong, Sora, why aren't you running and where is Taichi?!" Jyou gasped as he collapsed against the cold steel bars of a gate, his wide eyes glancing from Sora to the digimon to Takeru. The brief stint of energy had left the blonde quietly catching his breath as he lay sprawled at the ginger's feet.

"It's a dead end, this room was never completed. Tai's looking for a different route but it's hard to see, it's so dark in here."

Takeru frowned, his brief moment of elation quickly dissipating as the severity of the situation dawned on him.

The six were currently on what appeared to be scissor lift in what appeared to be a half constructed warehouse.

Only they weren't able to see what halfway down the room due to the overwhelming darkness.

_And oh shit, Andromon's getting closer._

Or at least his footsteps were getting louder. _Hey, maybe it might not be Andromon. Maybe it'll be a nice cuddly digimon with trays of fucking chocolate chip cookies and cafe patron shots._

Hell, Takeru would even settle for glasses of water. He was parched from the run and Takeru idly licked his dry lips.

"Hey, Agumon! Can I get a light?" Taichi's voice called out from somewhere in the darkness and Agumon nodded.

"Sure thing, Tai! PEPPER BREATH!" The small orange dinosaur spit out three balls of fire that illuminated the room for a few moments. In the brief seconds, Takeru managed to spot Taichi amongst the large construction machinery and Biyomon flying around at the far end of the room.

_Shit, _this place was huge, it could easily fit two football stadiums by Takeru's estimation. Piles of unused lumber and sheets of metal littered the floors like giant loads of crap while smaller tools lay haphazardly throughout.

And it was _high._ Four stories high, the blonde guessed and he wondered how the older brunette managed to get down from the lift to begin with.

_Well that rules out jumping down from this platform. Unless we plan on turning into human spam. And I do not plan on turning into human spam, thank you very much._

"Taichi, be careful! And Biyomon, please don't go too far!" Sora's voice rang out across the cavernous space and echoed a few times.

"Sora! Please, be careful about yelling like that. What if Andromon hears us?!"

"Bro, the thing's a fucking robot, he probably has infrared x-ray vision or shit like that. He'll find us regardless."

"Even still. X-rays and infrared vision will only take you so far, whereas sound travels! We should stay as quiet as possible," Jyou frowned at the two adults while anxiously cracking the joints in his neck.

The two nodded in agreement as the soft sounds of Taichi's footfalls _pitter-pattered_ through the silence.

Even the Digimon seemed to agree with Jyou as Patamon resumed his spot on top of TK's golden blonde hair and Agumon thoughtfully scratched at his head.

"What's 'infrared x-ray vision or shit?'" Agumon tugged at TK's shirt, breaking the hushed silence and Sora inhaled sharply.

"Agumon, don't say 'shit', you're still a little kid for sure. And TK, watch your language, please. We don't need the Digimon cursing like drunken sailors, god forbid, especially when we get back home."

Takeru nodded, not because he necessarily agreed with the older ginger but because at the moment, he couldn't see how arguing would rectify the situation.

Everyone was tense, they were stuck in an apparent dead end with a killer robot after them.

_There has to be a way out, there's no fucking way I'm dying here before I have the chance to publish this._

They were standing on a scissor lift and either way he looked at it, the space was way too tight for Agumon to digivolve into Greymon, there was no where to run unless they jumped and even if they were able to double back to where they came from, according to Takeru's memory, there was a long ass stretch of hallway where there was little room for error should Andromon decide to shoot them into smithereens with his (and Takeru was assuming at this point because come on, he's a robot!) built in gatling guns or missiles or something.

_Wait! Of course, this is a scissor lift!_

The young blonde pushed the slouched doctor and his fuzzy white Digimon out of the way as he strode over to the end of the large rectangular space and sure enough there was a control panel.

"Yes!" An excited cheer escaped from his lips as he began to jab at the controls. There was a whirring sound as the motors powered to lift and retracted the metal support beams into themselves.

"WUuoh!" Sora yelled out in surprise as she lost her footing and fell over Agumon. Her left foot knocked into Jyou's knees and sent the tall man tumbling over the ginger while Gomamon yelped in surprise, narrowly evading death by crushing.

Takeru chuckled nervously (his funeral giggles-it drove his brother crazy) as he surveyed the tangled mess of limbs and fur and er, scales or whatever it was that Agumon was made of.

"Sorry guys! Next time I'll-"

"SPIRAL SWORD!" Suddenly the large voice of Andromon loomed over them and a flash of blindingly bright blue-white light appeared from the entrance to the hallway.

_Oh fuck, we were just there seconds ago!_

_Oh shit! Did I just save our sorry asses?!_

The light flew over their heads and the six on the lift (Jyou had managed to untangle himself from Sora, the two of them now sitting next to a poised and ready Agumon and Gomamon) watched as whatever it was sliced easily through a support beam, slabs of sheet metal raining down over the space.

"Oh shit, guys, we need to run!" Sora grabbed at Takeru's hand and pulled along Jyou with her other hand while the doctor grabbed his small white friend.

"Jeez, Jyou! You don't think I'm going to let Agumon have all the fun, do you?!" Gomamon easily squirmed out of the doctor's grasp and stood next Agumon, little wisps of fire already showing from the orange dinosaur's mouth.

_God bless these suicidal digimon! What would we do without them?!_

"MUST DESTROY ALL INTRUDERS!" The damn robot finally stepped onto the lip of the hallway and Takeru shuddered as he willed his legs to go faster, sprinting alongside Sora and Jyou while desperately hoping Taichi hadn't been crushed to death by the falling debris.

"HEY! You fucking piece of scrap metal shut the fuck up!" _It's Taichi! Thank god he's ok!_

"OH MY GOD, TAI! Can you STOP taunting the deranged digimon?!" Jyou yelled back to the athlete as he expertly jumped over a large piece of broken concrete._  
_

"Gomamon and Patamon attack that motherfucker! And guys, we could _really_ use Greymon and Birdramon!" Takeru could almost hear the amusement in the brunette's voice as he continued with his insults and the boy found it rather comforting.

Although, didn't the digimon already say they were weaker than Andromon even as Greymon and Birdramon? _I swear to god, I hope Tai has a plan._

The blonde slowed down his running to see if he could spot their fearless leader. Where the hell was his voice coming from?

"Right! SHARP CLAW!" Gomamon threw himself at the android, slashing the Digimon in the face.

"AARGH!" Andromon roared as he swatted the small white seal-like Digimon towards the humans. Jyou ran towards his fallen friend while Patamon reared up to attack next.

_Aw shit, Patamon, you're so small compared to the big guy._

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Three blasts of air in quick succession strategically hit Andromon in the shoulders, leg and head, sending the monster stumbling back a few steps and Takeru cheered inwardly, proud of his little buddy.

A great rush of air flowed over them as Birdramon appeared and Sora hopped onto one of her claws.

"Hurry, guys! We have to find Tai and get out of here!" Understanding dawned on Takeru and Jyou at the same time, their eyes widening as they followed the ginger.

Admiration for the soccer captain and the redhead who seemed to just _get_ his plan almost eerily filled the blonde as the rest of the digimon jumped up to catch a ride with the giant bird.

"Birdramon, I see Tai! He's down there to your three o'clock sitting on the crane! TAI! We're coming for you!"Sora yelled as she held onto her friend's great big leg, her feet bracing against her talons.

Takeru could see him now, too. The brunette was indeed sitting on the crane, his brow knitted together in concentration as he worked the controls furiously.

_What the hell?_

The looming structure began to swing towards the android and Takeru's mouth dropped open when Taichi managed to hook the damn monster by the back of his neck like a goddamn noose.

_Brilliant. The man's a fucking tactical genius!  
_

A wide grin broke out across all of their faces as they watched Andromon struggle to no avail.

"Tai!" Sora held out her arm and Taichi easily grabbed it, hopping onto Birdramon's other leg gracefully. Takeru watched as the soccer player, who now had an arm tightly around the redhead, lay a kiss on the redhead's lips and felt a twinge of jealousy.

_Damn. That was smooth. _

Takeru wondered if that move would work for him the next time he was around Mimi as Sora was now evidently taken but quickly shook the thought out of his mind. They were still too close to death for him to entertain the thought of wooing the model.

A flash of orange caught his ocean blue eyes and Takeru looked down to see Greymon was still running right under them.

_Err, maybe Greymon can turn back now and we can pick him up too?_

"GATLING MISSILE!" Andromon shouted and from his chest, the plates fell apart to reveal two small missiles fired directly at them. OH SHIT!

_I CALLED it! Gatling AND missile? Good lord, who comes up with these names?_

"NOW, GREYMON!" Taichi yelled and the giant digimon jumped up, getting hit with both missiles as he shielded Birdramon. The shock of the attack caused Greymon to revert back to Agumon and Birdramon easily caught the small orange dinosaur before flying out the hole made earlier by Andromon.

"Haha, we did it!" Taichi's voice rang out happily over the roar of Birdramon's wings as he hugged Agumon tightly to him.

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief as the factory got smaller and smaller below them but furrowed his brow as he thought of his brother still stuck down there.

_Ah shit. Yamato's a big boy, he can care for himself until we find him._

* * *

Koushiro frowned as he glanced at his watch. The silence in the room was deafening as the three adults and their Digimon sat on the floor, watching the door of the power room intently.

_The others should have been here by now, it's now seventeen minutes past an hour._

The programmer chanced a glance at the brooding blonde as he sat with his arms resting against his knees, his jaw tight set. Koushiro was tempted to open up his laptop and fiddle with the scripts again but decided against it as the situation seemed too tense.

He was sure Yamato would not appreciate the sound of typing keys, especially when the anxiety over his younger brother's safety gnawed at the blonde.

If Koushiro had a younger brother and if by chance said younger brother had been stranded here with the rest of them he was sure, without a doubt, that he wouldn't be in the same predicament as Yamato.

_For one, said younger brother would have assisted me with the battery problem._

_For another, said younger brother...well perhaps he'd have gone off with the rest of them._

It was hard to tell how his imaginary younger brother would have acted if Koushiro really thought about it.

(Hiroto. Izumi Hiroto was the name of Koushiro's imaginary younger brother when he was _much_ younger. As in prior to primary school _young_. Once he was older and in elementary school, Koushiro wondered if he indeed had siblings through his birth mother and again, during that god-awful angsty time of his teenage years, he'd often dream of finding her and his half siblings-because _of course_ if his birth mother was still with his _birth father_ then they would have found him first-and they would rekindle their relationship and-)

"Goddamn it! They're taking too long. Why the fuck aren't they back yet?" Yamato angrily scratched at his hair before pressing his palms against his eyes. Gabumon gently patted the man on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Tk, Matt. He's in capable hands. I'm sure they will be back soon."

"They better be back soon. I'm about to wring that Kamiya's neck for taking my brother with him. What the hell."

Koushiro had to hold back a smirk. According to his memory of events-which he was sure was accurate- it was _Takeru_ that had first suggested exploring the place.

_Of course I'll never say that aloud- I _do_ want to get back home with my jaw intact._

From Koushiro's other side, Mimi tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Yama, I wouldn't exactly blame Tai. TK's a big boy and besides, he's the one that wanted to go in the first place." Izumi winced on Mimi's behalf as the blonde whipped his head to glare at her. She, however, was oblivious and started to examine her nails.

Koushiro half expected Yamato to pounce the model or at the very least snap back with a verbal retort.

Instead, the blonde just sighed heavily while leaning against the battery, letting his legs stretch out across the floor.

"Yeah. Don't remind me." He muttered as Gabumon once again patted him sympathetically on his shoulder.

From beside Koushiro Tentomon suddenly tensed and stood up. The uneasy feeling that had been sitting in the pit of his stomach ever since the 4 and their digimon went off intensified into a mild panic as his palms began to get sweaty and pulse began to quicken.

"What's wrong, Tentomon?" Palmon asked, hopping up into a standing position as well.

"I feel something, it's very hard to explain, but I can feel the electrical discharge off of a large object coming towards us!"

_SHIT, this is one of the very few times I'm not happy to be right._

Koushiro's fingers trembled ever so slightly and again he wished he'd had the foresight to bring his pack of cigarettes.

"Do you think it's a Digimon, Tentomon?" Gabumon also stood in front of his partner, instinctively trying to protect the blonde who was now staring at the door with such intensity that Koushiro wondered if he could actually see through the heavy steel door.

"I believe so. Izzy, we need to get out of here!" The red insect-like digimon cried as he began to fly towards the door.

"Wait, what about the others? We can't just _leave_ them." Yamato grabbed one of Tentomon's arms to look him in the face.

"There's no time for that now, Matt. We need to get out of here and quick! The others have Greymon and Birdramon and between those two, they should be fine." The blonde let go of the flying digimon, his face tense but nodded tersely.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go back onto the roof, it'll be easier to escape!" Palmon had already half dragged Mimi to the exit and was gesturing them to hurry.

Koushiro nodded as he pulled his backpack on and he followed the digimon with wide, brisk steps.

They'd barely got past the machinery and were just about back on the roof of the warehouse when a rush of bright blue shot past the tops of their heads, easily slicing through the metal.

"AHH! Watch out!" Mimi yelled as she fell to the ground, her hat obscuring her face as she held out her arms in front of her in a defensive pose.

"SPIRAL SWORD!" Koushiro dared to look back at whatever it was that was chasing them and was shocked to see an actual robot standing just a few feet behind them.

_Prodigious! A cyborg?! _It was one of his greatest childhood dreams-to build an actual live humanoid robot!

A smile threatened to spill across his face as he wondered if it was possible to hack the cyborg-and if he was able to hack the island, why the hell not?!

If he could do it, then maybe he could reprogram the thing to actually help them find the others! Or at the very least get it to stop attacking them-

"HOWLING BLASTER!" A blast of frigid air blew narrowly past Koushiro, causing him to cough while in the middle of retrieving his laptop and the redhead hoped the sudden change in temperature wouldn't trigger an asthma attack.

"IZUMI, what the hell are you doing?! RUN!" Yamato yelled from where the door they had entered had once been. It was now a gaping hole caused by the cyborg's attack and the blonde was helping the model navigate past the debris.

"POISON IVY!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

The android angrily swatted away their digimon's attacks and when Garurumon lunged with his fangs bared, the robot easily intercepted the much larger wolf-like digimon and threw him hard against the floor.

"Izzy, you need to get somewhere safe!" The redhead glanced at his digimon crouched on the floor near him. His theory from earlier regarding their devices and their possible connection to digivolving came to mind and he began to type furiously into his computer.

"IZZY!"

_Come on, come on, come on!_ Koushiro gritted his teeth as he began to once again scroll through pages of text until he finally found the program.

_I hope to god this works. Here goes!_

* * *

"IZZY!" Mimi called into the darkness where the evil whatever-a-mon stood attacking them. What business did that thing have with trying to destroy them anyways?!

Her heart caught in her throat as she willed for the slim redheaded genius to come running out of the darkness and into the relative safety of the light.

From what she could see, it was a losing fight. And that frightened the model.

At least she was the waif of the group- according to the movies, it meant she had the greatest chance of survival.

_You can't kill off the main characters, can you?!_

She chewed on her lower lip as she fought against a wave of panic, tears brimming in her eyes.

_If Koushiro Izumi does not walk out from there in the next few minutes, I'm going to go in and get him myself. _

The battle raged on within the warehouse and all sorts of loud crashes and bangs reverberated through the floor beneath her. A section of wall crumbled into a pile of concrete bricks and sheet metal as Garurumon was thrown against it and a cloud of dust obscured their vision for a few anxious moments.

Oh god. Where was Sora?! And Taichi and Takeru and Jyou?! _Please let them be alright!_

_Or better yet, maybe Greymon and Birdramon will join the fight and save us?!_

Suddenly a bright light cut through the dust and brunette winced as the light seared through her retinas.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KABUTERIMON!"

_Oh good! Digivolve-that means Tentomon went bigger, right?!_

Mimi peered through the settling cloud of dust, hoping to see what Izzy's partner looked like evolved.

_EEEK! WHAT THE-_

"AAAAHHH!" Mimi couldn't help herself, there was _Kuwagamon's blue twin_, looming menacingly over Izzy (who was still alive, thank god!) and the robot (oh why was he still alive?!), a snarl beneath a spiky grey horn where mandibles of death glistened from what she could only describe as anticipation.

_Wonderful, I hope that bug eats that darn robot like a biscuit- a doggie biscuit!_

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" A blindlingly bright ball of electric energy formed from the giant bug's chest and if she'd had any bodily hair (she'd had all of her hair lasered off a few years ago, whew!) they'd have stood up from the static crackling through the air.

The ball of light hit the digimon and he roared in pain.

"GARURUMON! Get Izumi out of there!" Yamato yelled as the programmer rolled out of the way just in time. Andromon's left foot crashed down inches from where Izumi's head had been.

The giant wolf-like digimon nipped the redhead's backpack and lifted him onto his back.

"Hold on! Let's get you back to safety!"

Izumi nodded but turned towards Kabuterimon.

"KABUTERIMON! Aim for his left leg, where the armor is compromised!" The large blue bug nodded before crossing its many arms (five? six? God, why does he need so many arms?) across his chest and sparks of light began to fly off from in front of him.

Andromon seemed to know what Kabuterimon had in mind because it started to move away but Palmon and her poison ivy held him in place.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Palmon grinned and Mimi almost smiled with her. She was adorable with that cheeky smile, those cute cheeks all puffed up.

The robot easily shook the green digimon off but the few seconds she managed to hold him down allowed for the Kabuterimon to form the electric attack and aim it for the Andromon's left leg.

There was a brilliant flash of light as Garurumon dropped the programmer on the relative safety of the roof next to Mimi and Yamato.

She covered her face with someone's arm-Koushiro? Yamato? Maybe even Garurumon?- as a rush of dust and warm air covered them in a fine coating of powder.

_Is it over now?!_ _This better be over, all this powder is going to clog my pores!_

Her pulse was roaring in her ears and her throat felt so dry. Mimi swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and wished, not for the first time, that she was back in her hotel room, in a happy glow as she lounged around in Yamato's button down while he took a shower (well this was the first time she's wished for _that_ but, um, close)._  
_

A faint groaning sounded over the silence and Mimi chanced to see who it was, hoping the injured person wasn't _too_ badly hurt. And no exposed bones or quivering pink flesh-in that case that poor sucker was on his own.

"Er, Mimi? Mind if I have my arm back?" Koushiro almost looked apologetic as he smiled sheepishly, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I-"

"It's not a problem," Koushiro shrugged as he climbed to his feet, his dark round eyes scanning the destruction for signs of their digimon. They brightened happily as he spotted Tentomon crawling out from behind a tangled mess of metal piping and cinder blocks.

"Izzy! Your theory worked!"

The programmer nodded happily as he welcomed Tentomon with a hug. Mimi blinked a few times. _Theory, though. What theory? _

The groaning started again and the model tensed. Where was Palmon?! Thankfully the groaning sounded too masculine to be her but-YAMATO!

She whipped around quickly and ended up hitting the blonde across his face with her long cinnamon curls.

Yamato rubbed at his face as he glared at Mimi with his incredibly blue eyes. So blue, like the ocean at the private resort she'd vacationed in with her then boyfriend-who shall not be named, ever-in the Maldives.

Yamato seemed fine, albeit a little dusty, but otherwise in one piece and the realization relieved her. Mimi grinned and held out her hands. He rolled his eyes but pulled her up nonetheless, "I'm glad you're so chipper. Come on, let's go make sure they're ok and find the others."

"Let's," agreed Mimi as she readjusted her hat and the two made their way over towards a tense Garurumon peering down at something on the ground. Koushiro, Tentomon and Palmon where standing behind one of Garurumon's legs and their voices reached Mimi although she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Even though they'd just been attacked by a rabid cyborg, the model felt a strange sense of calm as she walked beside the former rocker, his hand gently against her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, I never would have attacked you. That black gear-I couldn't control myself." The Andromon shook his head and if he had any real discernable features on his cyborg face, Mimi would have thought he looked morose. Koushiro nodded once as he tapped his temple, his eyebrows knitted in thought.

"That's what Meramon said as well. The correlation is undeniable, although I do wonder where these gears are coming from?"

"It seemed they were coming from Infinity Mountain, that time we were walking. Remember Izzy?" Tentomon chirped from beside Andromon.

"At any rate, that's the highest point on this island. It would be best for us to scope out the rest of this place."

"Yeah, _after_ we find the others." Yamato stated as they reached the others. Everyone seemed to flinch at his statment and he looked around them with hardened eyes. No one seemed able to return his gaze and Mimi felt the blonde tensen.

"Goddamn it, the others _are_ ok, right?" The robot sighed as he drew up to his full height, his head bowed.

"Well...about them. I vaguely recall attacking them-remember I was under the control of that gear-and they escaped on a Birdramon."

Thank goodness they escaped!

"We'll find them. Don't worry Yamato," Koushiro said in a rush as the blonde's features darkened.

"Mmhm. At least we know they escaped. Like they aren't dead, you know." Mimi quipped as she reached out for Yamato's arm but he drew away and turned around before angrily kicking a block of cement.

The block barely moved despite the hard kick and Mimi winced for Yamato, feeling sorry for the temporary absence of his brother and relief that his face was turned away from the group so he could hold on to his cool image.

_I'm sure that kick hurt like a bitch. It would have made him feel worse to have us all see his ugly face, too._

_But wait, could Yamato Ishida even have an ugly face?!_

It seemed pretty unlikely but still.

Even she had an ugly face.

Rare as it was.

"Izzy, what are you doing with that computer?" Gabumon asked as the computer genius planted himself down cross legged on the floor, his open laptop resting on his lap.

"Earlier I was able to hack my device into digivolving Tentomon. _And_ I was able to successfully hack into this world's network. Essentially, I'm trying to see if I can access that network again and if I can extend my range, hopefully we will be able to find the others. A sort of Digiworld radar, if you will."

Mimi nodded, trying to make sense of all the jibberish the red head was spouting and concluded he basically meant he was going to find them on a map of sorts. Like _Where's Waldo?_ or something.

"After all, these devices look more like primitive tracking devices than anything. At any rate, it's worth a try."

She peered at his computer screen where a funny conical object-kind of like an ice cream cone turned upside down with the ice cream halfway melted- was rotating around and around. There was a small red dot blinking on one end.

"EUREKA!" Izumi shouted as he almost threw his computer into the air. He was grinning wildly and excitedly clapped poor Tentomon heartily on his back. Yamato's gaze snapped back to them from where he was brooding on the poor piece of cement he'd vented his anger out on earlier.

"I've found them-looks like they're pretty close by!" Mimi squealed happily as she threw her arms around Koushiro, planting an excited kiss on his cheek, "You're amazing!"

"Thanks! It's pretty easy to hack a device with the specs of a calculator. Andromon, do you know where this place is?" Koushiro, his cheeks flushed a happy pink, shrugged himself out from under Mimi's arms and showed the robot his screen.

The Andromon studied the map before speaking. "That looks like Toy Town. It's a safe haven protected by Monzaemon. They should be safe there."

"Toy Town, huh? How do we get there?" Yamato bent down to squeeze Koushiro's shoulder gratefully as he took a look at the map. He was strikingly beautiful from Mimi's angle, the perfect bridge of his nose to the curves of his chin and Adam's apple and his messy golden hair falling over his brow and eyes _just so._ Even if he still looked rather angry-that grim smirk?! _OH Jesus. _

He made her want to have _babies._

"Well the fastest way to go is not very pleasant. But it will cut the distance by half." Andromon hesitated as the group straightened up to look at him.

"Everything here's hardly pleasant. We'll take whatever shortcut you have."

"Can't say I didn't warn you but follow me."

* * *

NO.

To quote her dear friend Doctor Jyou Kido, _OH HELL NO._

"Please Mimi, I promise it's not so bad." Palmon looked up at her with imploring eyes.

"Darling, I'd swim across the English Channel for you. But I'm not sure I can do this."

"Come on, Mimi. This is practically the same thing. Water's water." Koushiro commented lamely but Mimi could see through his bullshit and how he was struggling to hold his breath.

"Liar. Seawater is _not_ the same as sewage. Do you realize what sewage is? I thought you were smart. And these shoes? They're Ferragamos. I've abused them enough as it is. Can't we just ride Garurumon or Kabuterimon or something?"

"I'm sorry, Mimi but after that battle with Andromon, I don't believe I have the energy to digivolve again."

"Yes and besides, Izzy's done the calculations and it will be much faster this way."

"I kno-ow. But still, the thought of getting my feet all up in someone's poop-ugh!" She shuddered and accidentally breathed in the noxic fumes, gagging immediately.

"Mimi! Why don't you change into those other shoes? Those look high enough to keep your feet dry!" Palmon pointed to her Louis Vuitton SC bag (poor thing's already sunbleached and so banged up it hardly looks luxurious anymore!) where she had her YSL tributes safely nestled between the rest of her stuff.

The model balked at the thought of getting those beautiful, beautiful white sandals dirtied in the waste.

"Palmon! Tributes are much more expensive than these!" Mimi briefly wondered if Taichi was here, he'd carry her again. Mimi wondered if Sora'd be jealous if he did. Mimi wondered if he'd get another erection. Heh.

"Here, take these." Mimi blinked her large honeyed eyes as she stared at the pair of Army boots thrust at her. They were being offered by a glum looking Yamato standing in the sewage barefoot, his pants rolled up to avoid being soiled.

Her mouth dropped as she continued to stare at him.

"They'll be a bit large but they should keep your feet dry. Come on, get changed and we can go find the others." His voice was gruff but tender and all sorts of butterflies and glitter and rainbows and fireworks went off within the confines of Mimi's heart.

_Oh my god. We're getting married. We're going to have a mini Yamato and a mini Mimi and we'll be beautiful together. _

"Thanks, you're a dear." Mimi took the shoes as she leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek softly.

"Hurry up," he muttered as he awkwardly shuffled away. The boots were large and _heavy_ but, most importantly, they kept the muck away as Mimi gingerly stepped into the water.

"Hurray! Let's go find the others!" Palmon shouted as she hugged Mimi and rushed off with the other digimon towards to front of the group.

"If it's any consolation, it's only about 5 miles and we should be out of the sewage pipes." Izumi muttered between shallow breaths.

"_Five_ miles?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Mimi felt like she'd been walking for _forever_ in the darkness. In fact it's been so long she no longer even smelled the sewage.

_I hope to god I don't smell like this even when we get out._

She was pretty sure she had some perfume-_Creed_-in her bag as well as her deodorant but still.

_Maybe the others found a nice spa. Oh, I hope Sora's getting a hot stone massage at this moment so I could get one next. And maybe a nice deep cleansing oxygen facial and get all this junk out of my pores. _

Just the thought of a spa and facial brought an overwhelming sense of homesickness to the model and despite her best efforts, her large eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Palmon asked quietly. Mimi smiled through the tears, her friend's green face blurry and shook her head.

"It's nothing, babe. I'm just...tired." Koushiro turned to look at her and Mimi cringed. _I must look a mess, with my red puffy eyes and hair undone. _

The redhead must have noticed because he fished a kleenex out of his backpack and handed it to her with what Mimi thought was a sympathetic expression on his face.

She took the tissue gratefully as she smiled at the redhead and dabbed at her eyes. Izumi cleared his throat before looking down at his watch-it was one of those fancy watches her father wore when he went golfing- and smiled.

She had to admit he was adorable with his hair all messy and his clothes askew, in a shy, awkward way even though she knew, in the very back of her mind, that he was a very competent and brilliant businessman and programmer.

Mimi thought she'd love to give him a makeover. Her eyes sparkled at the thought and she peered closely at Izumi while he stood there still staring at that darn watch.

_Definitely a different haircut with some styling product to tame the sides, trim his eyebrows a bit and fitted clothes. A good fit makes all the difference, after all! Oh I wonder if there are any shops or boutiques!_

The thought of shopping reminded the model that she was still, unfortunately, stuck in the Digital World and her shoulders slumped at the realization.

"We should be out soon, guys. My estimate it about another half mile just around this bend."

_THANK GOD._

A soft rush echoed in the tunnels behind them and sense of dread welled up in Mimi. Tentomon must have noticed too as he ordered everyone to stay quiet.

"I think I hear something coming towards us!"

"Yeah, and from the smell, they must be Numemon, yuck! We better hurry." Palmon tugged at Mimi's hand and the model nodded, not wanting to open her mouth any more than she absolutely had to.

Gabumon's fur bristled and he began to pick up the pace as well. Yamato looked down at Gabumon in surprise as the furry digimon rushed him along.

"What's wrong, buddy?" The scientist asked his partner quietly.

"The Numemon. Those Digimon are not very friendly and their attacks are just the worse. I'm afraid if we agitate them we'll get pelted and it takes a very long time and a lot of effort to get that stink out of my fur." All three adults recoiled at the thought.

_Oh boy. I'm going to love them, aren't I? _

"NUME SLUDGE!" The little digimon drew back its arm and a small pink object flew past the group before hitting the back.

The stink off the pink slime dripping down the wall just behind her made her stomach turn over on itself in the strongest wave of nausea Mimi'd ever experienced.

And considering they were in the sewers, it was a feat.

They hurried along, sprinting as more and more of those stinky bombs just rained down around them.

UGH. She'd really need a shower. And clothes-why, oh why did she not think to bring more clothes?!

Noxious fumes from the Numemon's sludge made her eyes sting and more tears ran down her face but at this point she wasn't sure if the tears were even from the damn fumes.

"Hurry guys! The tunnel ends over there!" Tentomon edged them on and it was the promise that they'd soon be out of this wretched hellhole and reunited with their other friends that kept Mimi moving her legs.

Even the air seemed fresher (although to be fair, at a certain point the sewage was diverted to another tunnel that they, mercifully, did not follow and the water they were trudging in was now pretty clear) and when they finally broke out into the light relief flooded through Mimi.

"OMG, we made it!" The darn pink sludge (Mimi dared not hope it was what it looked like-_I mean, come on, not even the Numemon would want to touch their own poo, right? RIGHT?!)_ fell less and less around them and when she could no longer run for want of breath she collapsed onto the soft fragrant grass.

"The Numemon-_haa_\- are no longer-_haa- _following us?" Koushiro gasped doubled over with his hands on his knees. Tentomon grinned at him.

"Nope! Numemon are afraid of the light and can't come out of the darkness-lucky for us! It keeps the Digital World a lot more sanitary!"

"I'd say! I'm glad we were so close to the exit when they attacked us," Gabumon mused as he picked stray flecks of the pink sludge_-shudder-_ out of his fur.

"Well, let's get washed up, everyone. There's a stream nearby, I can feel it!" Palmon hoisted Mimi up and she began to lead the way.

"Great. We can wash this shit off. Literal shit, it looks like," Yamato made a face as he brushed a tiny piece of sludge from off his arm.

Ugh. Unsanitary. And why was their shit pink, of all colors?! _Ugh, I am so glad regular poop is brown, otherwise I'd never be able to like the color pink._

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Yamato. I know you're probably anxious to find TK but-"

"Yeah no, let's get washed up first before we go looking for anyone. We probably smell like fucking shit, look like it, too. Besides, Andromon said they were safe in Toy Town."

_He made expletives sound sexy. _

_OMG._

* * *

_a/n: yes, it always troubled me that the Numemon's shit was pink. Like, WTF? WHY?! But anyways, to my dear reviewer Yulia- I love me some Michi as well so while it may seem like a lot of Mimato/Taiora for the moment (can't be helped-those are my ships after all!) the next couple of chapters will be much more neutral with more Michi, Jyoumi and Takimi as well as other Sora pairings as well :)_

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


End file.
